


The Hero and The Mafia's Princess

by LelaisaFaeforAizawa



Category: Aizawa Shouta - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelaisaFaeforAizawa/pseuds/LelaisaFaeforAizawa
Summary: **ORIGINALLY POSTED ON WATTPAD**Elena has been through many difficulties in her life but has always been able to confront them given that her family is full of support but when her life twist to a point where she can no longer depend on family for her well being, life presents her with the opportunity of have support from new people who will become part of her extended family.Join Elena and her kids through the journey of their new life as part of the U.A administration and see how a new love blossoms in her life.Cover art done by Akdrizle, please follow her on INSTAGRAM(This is a Shouta Aizawa romance fanfiction)NOTE: MHA/BNHA characters do not belong to me! All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi who is the author of My Hero AcademiaAll story rights belong to me as well as the four original characters throughout the story!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

  
  
I was only eight and still living in Spain when my life took a turn. I really can't say if it was for the best or the worst, but what I can say for sure is that I have no preference for how things could've turned out.  
When I was little, hero's were still not as popular; however, people being born with superhuman abilities were becoming a thing of normalcy. Society was getting used to everything having to so with quirks. As standard, my quirk developed at the age of four, and I inherited my father's quirk, Puppetry, this means that anything that I touched, I was able to control becoming it's or their puppet master. It was later at the age of six that something completely out-of-it happened, I got sick with some rare flu that mutated my genomic sequence, and I inherited my mother's quirk as well. Her quirk was paralysis, but once again, because of this rare mutation, the quirk had somehow managed to evolve, and it turned out that I could freeze time within a twenty-meter radius for ten minutes.  
Because of what happened to me, news broke out, everyone suddenly knew of a little girl native to Donostia who had two quirks and the body did not reject it or react in harsh ways to it. However, this caused a sudden mass hysteria of everyone trying to find me and the effects were brutal, my parents received letters from government agencies wanting to have me work for them, for them to train me for their benefit. Luckily, this did not last long, thanks to one of my father's colleagues, and fake news was spread out that this had been a mistake, that the doctors who worked on my case were so tired that they mixed two records and that they have been fired from the workplace for negligence. My family and I could finally breathe.  
However, it seemed that many did not believe the updated news. The day my life changed, there were no signs that would change my life, my mom woke me up for school, my family and I ate breakfast together, they took me to school, picked up later in the afternoon, took me to my flamenco dances, everything was completely and utterly, normal. It was then that night, at around 9:00 PM that some gangsters broke into my home, they took my parents and me, blinded and tied us, threw us in the back of their car, and drove off. We were able to hear that they were part of the Spanish mafia, and they kept stating that their boss was going to be happy to bring me in.   
After what felt like several hours, the car stopped, we were taken out of the vehicle and directed through what felt like a maze until finally we were sat down, they took our blindfold off and made us stay put. My parents, no matter how scary the situation, they put their hands on mine, reassuring me in a way that things would be okay. It was almost as if they knew.   
I still remember them so vividly. My father, with what my mother described as the perfect dad bod, his dark brown wavy hair, he was just starting to grow it out too. He would joke about how he wanted to look like a famous Spanish actor who was very popular for a movie where he became the successor for a Spanish hero. I remember his marked Hispanic tanned skin that I inherited, along with his hair. At that moment, it hit me that I was his replica, leaving my mother to pass me down her unique and enchanting eyes. My mother did not have my father's same skin tone, but she did have a bewitching facial profile. Mama, once told me that a _gitana_ saw her when she was a baby and fell so in love with her beauty that she gave my mom a gift, the _gitana_ took the rays of the sun upon the golden hour and mix it with honey, that's how she got such beautiful golden hazel eyes. Her lips were full and luscious; my dad would always say that one proper glance at them would enchant any man to kiss them; that's why before leaving her side, he would kiss her lip corners to show others that a kiss had already marked them. I may have been my father's exact copy, but when it came to my looks, he would say that I was just as equally beautiful as her.   
I remember how I could only glance at them and think of how infatuated they were with each other, how they loved me just as much that they risked everything their lives to save me...Yes, the Spanish bastards killed them, orders from the head boss of the mafia. Three days after the incident, I was jailed in a white room, no toys, no windows, barely enough food or water, I was getting weaker by the minute, at only eight years old I was shown what it was to be tortured, I was beginning to get numb to all feelings. One thing did happen in that room, a woman's voice told to get near the door, I don't know why but I followed the order, once near the door I began to cry out for help, it was like my body was moving on its own.   
"Someone help me! Help! Please, someone help!" By the time this happened, I didn't know much English, so I spoke in Spanish, which is my native tongue. Eventually, somebody kicked the door in, making me fly away with it as well. Luckily, I still had the strength to bear that blow; I got up and saw that a few feet away, two men in suits were looking at me. In seconds their eyes opened wide, as if in full disbelief that a child was here.  
One of the men attempted to get close but my defenses were up and I backed away, my eyes never leaving his, hidden behind those sunglasses both wore. The other man just held his hands up, he removed his sunglasses to look at me directly, he was trying to show that he really didn't mean any harm "Sh, _Malyshka_ , we don't plan to hurt you" he said in a gentle tone, his voice wasn't that deep seeing as he himself looked young, my body wavered and at that moment the one left snapped his fingers "I know" from his sunglasses, blue lasers and almost out of thin air, a stuffed bunny was made. " _Malyshka_ , we mean it when we say we mean no harm" he extended the stuffed bunny towards me and in a very child-like voice stated "Trust them small one, I can speak for them, please trust me" the extent they both went to made it clear, so I finally grabbed one of the bunny's stuffed arm and slightly smiled at them. The one who took off the sunglasses grabbed my hand gently and just as they asserted, no harm ever came my way. They took me away from that place, away from Spain, to my new home in Russia, under the new care of the man who became my adoptive father, Dymitry Kuznetsov, the leader of a Russian mafia known as Sindikat _Lotosovogo Medvedya_. 


	2. Chapter 1: The New Life of Elena del Mar Gomez Ramirez

I'm sitting in the living room with my beloved small family. I was paying attention to my middle child, Ilana, who was practicing her ballet dance. She moved with such grace that it marked her to the young woman she is. Looking at her makes me think how long it has been since I've left Russia; she was only two years old when I moved to Musutafu, Japan. Staring at Ilana, I notice that she has never fit in Japan, why you ask? While Ilana never really lived in Russia, her looks, her beauty, her grace, it was all that of a Russian girl, and talent for the ballet was just as near as any professional ballerina.   
Ilana was almost done with her dance when the phone rang; Nikolai, my oldest, fetched for it and answered, "Hello?" I could hear the voice on the other end reply, " _Dedushka_!" he exclaimed with such positive energy, "You almost didn't call today! Already forgot about your family?" he laughed wholeheartedly, how he enjoyed teasing his grandfather. My papa was always an earnest man, but when it came to his grandchildren and me, he would bring down every single star in the sky, if possible. Nikolai continued his conversation talking about his grades and things back at the _Sindikat_ , something that as a mother, I don't like. Still, my son was adamant as well as dedicated to the idea of one day running the _Sindikat_. Once again, as a mother, the thought chills my bone, but as a former member, I don't believe that there could be anyone who could be a more fantastic leader than Niko. Now that Ilana finalized her practice, she makes way towards her brother and extends her arm, adamantly stating that it's her turn to speak to her _dedushka_. Her voice was monotone, as always; Ilana is my ice queen, she is graceful, but ever since she was born, she rarely expresses any emotion. Ila is tough to read. Still, as a mother, I can tell right now that she is delighted that papa called to check upon us.   
I look at my two eldest children and smile, my life hasn't been the most delightful thing to exist, but it indeed has blessed me with children that I can't stop adoring. Niko, my firstborn, is the spitting image of his father, handsome, model-like facial features that had been roughed up. The boy was only twelve years old and looked like a greek god, probably blessed by eros and aphrodite themselves, who knows. He was built like a tank as well, weighing 134lbs and taller than me. Each time I look at him, I see his father, my beloved Viktor, my second love, and Ilana. I don't remember a lot of her father, he was a one night stand that never took responsibility, but thankfully, she reminds me so much of my mother. We all shared the same colored eyes; however, since Ilana always carries that monotone expression, her eyes seemed hollow, almost lifeless. The only thing that Ila inherited differently from me was her hair, which I believe is from her father's side, that of strawberry blonde hair, which she would insist on having the ends died a pastel rose. Since I allow Niko to have his naturally brown hair died silver, then I don't see a problem with letting her express herself in any way.   
I remind myself once again to thank the man for his deed and leaving me with such a beautiful and caring child. Yes, my middle child was just as beautiful as her siblings. In a way, I sort of envied her, unlike her, I'm a 5ft. 5inches, 135lbs with a muscled, toned body, now I don't look like I lift weights every day, but you could tell there was muscle there. Still, at times, when I look in the mirror, I have to remind myself of the words my ex-husband used to say, which were that I still looked graceful in my way and that he was thankful for my thighs, hips, and bottom. That was my morning mantra whenever I looked at my reflection. My youngest, Katelina, tugged the sleeves of my shirt. "Mama, can I say goodnight to _dedushka_?" she asked, rubbing her left eye, her crimson red hair in a mess, a yawn escaping from her petite mouth.

"Surely my little red, come now, let's at least wash our mouth before talking to _dedushka_ , okay?" She nodded and stretched her arms out, begging for me to carry her to the bathroom, which I did because the poor thing was so tired.   
On our way, I mouthed to Ila that once she was done to pass the phone over to Kate and she nodded. In the bathroom, Kate pulled down on her pajama shirt and pushed me out "Woop, wait for a second, mama" she needed to go, and I understood, so I stood out and let Ila know she has a few more minutes with her _dedushka_ , Niko passed by me and kissed my cheek "Night mama." 

"Heading to bed early?" I asked in a bit of shock since it was only 9:30 PM, and he never went to bed at this hour. "Nope, just going to lock myself in for the night," I nodded, understanding that he just wanted his space now. Katelina came out of the bathroom and bumped into her brother. He patted her head "Goodnight, cherry baby" she smiled a bit and replied goodnight back. She walked towards me, grinning with teeth out, indicating that she brushed her teeth. "Is it minty fresh?" which she responded with a nod. Ila saw from the kitchen that Kate was waiting, so she said her goodbyes, handed the phone to Kate, and kissing both Kate and me on the cheek before heading to her room to get ready for bed.   
"Dedushka?" said Kate into the phone, I went to pick her up and accidentally made her place the call on speaker. " _Matryoshka_!" papa said, eager to hear her voice, "How is my precious doll? You can't be going to bed this early, could you?" giggling at his comment, "Da, _dedushka_ , mama had me out all day today!" they continued their conversation while I brushed and braided her hair to put her to sleep. In the middle of their chat, Katelina yawned around five times. By the sixth one, papa decided that it would be best to cut it short and have her rest. I grabbed the phone before speaking with papa. I tucked her in and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
Finally, out of the room, I placed the phone to my ear, "Hello Papa," I said in a hushed tone, "Elena, my _Zolotoy Tsvetok_ , how are you?" I smiled; I will never tire of that nickname he had given me, his golden flower. Papa has always been kind to me. At the age of eight, when that incident happened, he took care of me; he felt guilty that what happened to me was his fault, even when he directly didn't have anything to do with it. Dymitri's gang had problems with the Spanish mafia group that captured me, so he feels that by their rivalry, he indirectly harmed me. To make up for everything, he took me in, gave me a roof over my head, warm food every day, a proper bed. I, for one, never blamed him for what happened to me. Papa couldn't have known that they would pull that type of stunt, and so for me, the man needs to bear no guilt.   
He was my father, and there was no changing that.   
"Elena, I don't want to worry you, but I feel that there's a matter that we need to discuss" his tone was dry; he was dead serious, and I could already imagine what he wanted to talk about. "It's about Katelina, isn't it? Since she is already four," I threw the matter out, I knew it was that topic, so I just wanted to get it over with. I get that he is worried, I understand why he is concerned about it, but his thoughts at this point are on the judgmental side, and I get it. He took a deep breath, "I just want to know that my family is safe, given that if I were to get involved in the situation, the entire mafia could end up losing." I understood this, as clear as untainted water, "Papa, I understand, but we will manage." 

"Will you manage if Katelina inherits his quirk? After you witnessed how dangerous it can be," he was scared, in reality, we all were but letting fear consume you, will make you lose yourself, will make a person mad "Papa, we will manage, no matter how different her quirk may be, no matter what comes up." Papa sighed, I knew this was frustrating for him, feeling like he is tied up and his family is on the brink of madness, but I have managed other things, worse things, my daughter probably inheriting her father's quirk would not faze me. "Elena, my precious, just please, if you feel like it is too much, come back home, come back to St. Petersburg, back to Russia." I took a deep breath. "Papa...you know I can't do that either," Papa sighed. "I understand that my _tsvetok,_ but understand the day you called me to tell me what that man did when you saw how powerful his quirk was." 

"And I quickly left papa, you know I wouldn't take the chance for the man to put his ideas in the kids' heads" I caught myself getting passionate about the topic, so I relaxed my muscled with a deep breath, "Elena, has Kate shown any signs of which quirk she inherited?" 

"Not yet," I replied, not missing a beat, but in reality, my mind was running in a circle. By my tone of voice, I guess papa knew how I was. "Elena, are you okay?" he knew that when Katelina was born, my anxiety has been high, Katelina's father... 

"Elena, maybe I should let you go. I'll call again tomorrow, okay? Try to talk to Niko, go try to calm yourself" I agreed and said my goodbye. Once I hung up, I went to my bedroom to change; I put on my tracksuit pants, a black t-shirt, and a black jock jacket. Ever since I left Katelina's dad, we would have to go out in disguise to protect ourselves. I didn't want to get into full disguise, so I went with the simplest thing I could think of at the moment. I brushed my long hair into a ponytail and hit it inside my baseball cap, finishing with a pair of sunglasses and a mask.   
On my way out, I spoke with Niko, told him that I would be going out, mentioned to him to stay attentive to his phone just in case anything happens, and if things did occur, to grab his sisters, emergency packs, and to run for it. Yet, Niko being the amazing son that he is, grabbed my wrist when I began to walk away. "Mama, you don't have to go through these moments alone" I turned to face and cup his cheeks, it takes me a while, but I realize that he is no longer a baby. Still, a mother should never emotionally depend on her children so much, and Niko is already the man of the house. I pull his cheek softly, "I know, but let me carry this tonight, my _nezhnyy rebenok_ " and headed out but not before gently tugging his head down, placing a gentle peck on his forehead.   
As I walk out, I take my time to enjoy the scenery, and it's pretty late, so the streets were pretty empty. There were still some late-night wanderers about but nothing too cramped like in the day. I passed through stores and window shopped a bit, made a mental note to come back later on with the kids for new outfits. I began to feel a guilty-pleasure when I saw a pair of earrings on the window of one of the stores I passed. It made me have flashbacks of my twenty-fourth birthday, Katelina's dad had made a small surprise with the kids, and the pair of earrings he gifted me were similar to these. It was one of the many beautiful and wholesome memories that I had of him. I bawled my hands into fists that guilty-pleasure feeling began to feel aggravating, so I turned to a corner store to buy a bottle of cheap rum and two backs of cigarettes.   
I began wandering the streets, smoking, and drinking to numb out my senses, but I felt the tears starting to fall down my cheeks and moistening my mask, which was pulled down to make drinking easier. Once the rum began to go down like drinking water, I knew I was shitfaced. I look around and notice that there are not many people around me, so I took my glasses off to look up at the night sky; my chest began to hurt. I held my chest, and my mind really couldn't stop thinking about him, about how guilty I felt for leaving him after just finding out I was pregnant, how I rid him of his right to get to know Kate and how angry I was at him. Why was I angry? Because we vowed, we promised each other that we wouldn't hide anything, we would be trusting of one another and that we would do our life right, but he had to go and... he had to continue his criminal ways. At this moment, I loathed myself.   
More tears rolled down my cheeks. I just wish for my kids and me to have a healthy life, to be able to leave the house without being paranoid, for my anxiety to disappear. My small breakdown is over after a while; as I'm wiping the tears, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched, and that sense was correct. The man that I feared, the man that I once loved, he was just across the street in the shadows, standing still, his blue eyes showed he was hurt to see me, but then his expression softened, he placed his hand in the pockets of his trench coat as he just stared at me. Part of my brain was _yelling go to him, ask him to forgive you, let him meet Kate_ but the sane part of me snapped me back into reality, I had to run, and that's precisely what I did. Once the moment passed, I bolted away from him.   
He screamed out my name, he was chasing me now, I knew it, but I did not dare look back. I just kept running for my life. As soon as his voice began to fade, I called Niko, and I told him that the man who raised him was after me at this very moment, and they needed to run. Not allowing Niko to respond, I hung up and headed away from my house; I ran until I was sure that I was two miles away, allowing my babies time to flee from the area. I decided to look back, noticing that he was still on my tail, but thankfully he was far enough, but I didn't stop running, I ran until my lungs burned. When I was sure that I had reached an adequate distance from my house to where I am, I decided that it was time to make my choice " _Prohibere,_ " I spoke aloud, and a boom emerged from me, everything that the wave touched it slowed until full stop.   
I stopped running for a while to cool down and to check my back, and he was caught in the time freeze, yes, thank heavens. I checked my wrist to see blue digital numbers, my internal clock started the ten-minute count down, I had to keep going, but I was already feeling weak. It's been three minutes, and I concealed myself within the shadows in the alleys, trying to avoid the paths that could lead to him and me meeting face-to-face. As I ran, I could only think of my kids, hoping that they were safe and were able to avoid my time freeze.   
After what felt like forever, I traced back, and I was sure I was far from him by now, I check my wrist to see how long I have left, five minutes. I could cancel my quirk right now, but that could probably cost the kids and me, the other option would be to wait until the full ten minutes are up, but I would faint. That's the downside of this quirk; it seems that my internal clock keeps running while my quirk is activated, so once the ten minutes are up, I faint, making my body reset itself. Putting my hands in the pockets of my jacket, I decided to walk, and I was feeling much weaker than usual, so I have to find a place to at least receive some care for after I faint. My drunken buzz had left me when I saw him, and my body was used to smoking; I had trained hard and long enough to make my body endure and to push my limits when possible, but at this moment, I may have pushed myself a bit too far.   
Part of me, I couldn't believe that I saw him, hell! Part of me wanted to run towards him! Yet that shouldn't shock me, the man helped me raise my kids, he trained with them, he would cheer Niko on all his dreams, he spent nights in the hospital with Ila when she got sick. We lived together for four years before having Katelina, his baby with his actual DNA, the babe he didn't get to know, love, or raise. I look at my wrist again to check the clock, a minute and twenty seconds, and I had to find somewhere and quick. My anxiety acted up again, making me overthink and my heart race, _What if he saw me? What if I fainted and villains were around? What if my kids are in an unsafe place?_   
Too many what if's, and it was beginning to piss me off. I began to curse under my breath, my chest was in pain. Twenty-five seconds left, I start to pray in my mind for help. I began to run; I went to the main streets now continually checking behind me, trying to get my brain to trace back to where I was to where I am currently, but this damned anxiety just wouldn't control itself.   
Now I no longer know how much I had left, I look back one more time, and since I wasn't concentrating, I felt that I knocked into something hard. I fell to the floor and bumped my head; the time must've run out because I went to get back up, but my eyes closed on me, fading everything to pitch black.   
  
The next morning I woke up in the hospital, I couldn't make what the doctors were saying. I shook my head several times and rubbed my eyes as hard as I could. I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I removed my hands from my eyes only to find a dog in a suit. I blinked once more for a moment and gasped, "You're the chief of police" I knew this because, given my background, I needed to know who was who when it came to the law force. It was there when my brain snapped me into the moment, I began to look for my phone frantically, "Madam, my name is Kenji Tsuragame, my team and I would like to ask you a few questions."   
Great, they must've found out of my tattoos, giving me away that I was affiliated to the mafia; they must be wondering what I was doing. Still, I have no time for this, and I needed to get in contact with Niko, I have to know where my babies are. "Ma'am, please," one of the offices repeated, "I'll cooperate, but first, I need my phone." 

"I'm afraid we can't allow that," replied Chief Tsuragamae, his reply was so stern and dry that the mother bear within me kicked in, making me shoot daggers at him. "Listen here! I had an awful night-" 

"Yes, you reeked of alcohol, mind telling us what you were doing?" the chief interrupted. This mutt didn't know that he was messing with the wrong one, "Excuse you?" I say with an attitude, I'm scared, I'm tired, and I'm out of disguise. Honestly, I was going to cooperate, but I feel like it's worth crap now "I'll start again, so listen here, you _zhalkiy durak_! I want my phone. I need to know where my kids are! So work on finding my phone now or so help me god-" my raged threat was cut off by the hospital room door sliding open and all three of my kids bursting through it and jumping on me.   
We're all hugging, holding each other tightly, my heart steadies itself as the shower of relief falls on me like a blessing. Still, the chief of police interrupts us yet again, "Okay, now I need to know what's going on. How did you bump into my colleague when you weren't present seconds before." I opened my mouth to respond to his question, but someone spoke for me "The reason behind that is that she used her quirk."   
I look at my kids, trying to figure out who blabbered, but the chief of police turned around immediately only to find a small rodent wearing a suit. To be honest, they were so adorable, but my facial expression was deadly serious. Still, I wanted to grab them and cuddle them. Back to the scene, chief _ill duche_ here just couldn't hold back and spoke as if they knew each other for years, "Principal Nezu, how do you know them?" 

"Oh, I don't know them, but I know of them" my jaw dropped, how stupid am I to not recognize them, Nezu is Principal of that famous hero school Niko wants to enroll in, my question now is, how do they know about me. My son was looking at me with a questioning expression, "Mama, what does he mean he knows of you?" once again, I go to answer, but Nezu filled in, "Your mother is a miracle child. She was all over the news worldwide, being the first superhuman to carry two full quirks and having a strong enough body to hold them."   
My eyes went wide, my mouth opened in shock, my skin heated in the rage "That news was debunked!" I stated through gritted teeth, "Oh, I read those as well, but last night, young miss Katelina confessed everything," said Nezu. I gasped in shock by such accusations. Still, it was then when I noticed Kate was hiding her face, my heart dropped "Kate, please tell me you didn't," Niko said backing away, his eyes showing complete fear, making him look his actual age "Do you know what's going to happen to mom now because of you running your mouth!" he yelled, tremors coming out. Still, I could tell he was trying to conceal them.   
Katelinas eyes began to water as she looked back and forth from Niko to me, Ila was facing the wall, wanting to avoid the whole scene, she too was scared. "Stop, that's enough," I said calmly, "Niko, I need you to breath and calm down, mama will address this now." I requested a nurse who just walked in because of Niko's yelling to take the kids to the hallway, they each took hold of me, but I just reassured them that everything was going to be okay. Still, my kids were hesitant; it was when Principal Nezu encouraged that no harm would be done, my kids were willing to leave.   
I watched as they walked away, in a way, it hurt to see them march away. Once the door shut, I bowed my head to both the Chief and Principal and let out a sigh, "Okay, first, Nezu, I guess you met my kids last night, correct?" 

"That is correct, and they mentioned that they ran once receiving your call, they were found by our security and guidance counselor, Hound." 

I nodded, so Niko must've run there hoping for help, smart boy. "Well then, I'm willing to answer any questions that you may have," I said, looking at them both with a blank expression. This is a serious matter, after all. Chief Tsugaramae took out a notepad and pen, "Please discuss last night's events and be completely honest. If you are, then we may just be able to help."   
I'll be honest, everything that was going on presently unsettled me. I was conflicted because I was scared that they wouldn't trust me or make things worse, it made me scratch my head in frustration, but I adjusted myself shortly after. To make a long story short, I explained to them who I was, what my background was, and what happened last night. Chief stopped writing mid-way into my explanation, he was still holding the notepad and the pen yet, his gaze never left my sigh. He was listening and paying too much attention, "I see, so you're stating that you've kept your abilities hidden because of what happened, and your current situation is living in secret because of the little one's birth father." Stated Nezu, summarizing everything that I had just stated, which I nod as a reply letting him know that he was correct.   
"I just have a question. The nurses mentioned that they found tattoos that may be mafia related-" 

"As I mentioned before, I was adopted by Dymitry Kuznetsov, head of the Sindikat Lotsovogo Medveya. My father teams up in Russia with the police for undercover investigations. My father and my mafia have done no wrong to anyone ever since Pro-heroes became a thing." I said, interrupting Chief Tsuragamae and making Principal Nezu look at me with eyes that glistened. "I know that group! Your father was one of the very few mob-men to quit their ways and move to be more community-focused, isn't that right?" I couldn't help but lit up when Principal Nezu said he knew my fathers work, it humbled me, and I replied with a slight smile "Correct. However, the Sindikat attempts to keep itself a secret in certain ways, my father was a very fearsome man back in his day, and to this day, some gangs still attempt to mess with my father." Principal Nezu smiled, probably noticing my change in mood, and smiled, "Miss Gomez, may I ask more about your other quirk?" I looked at the Chief and back at him, once again feeling nervous. Still, at this point, there was no avoiding it "My hidden quirk is time freeze, I can stop time for ten minutes anywhere within a twenty-meter radius I can activate it by saying prohibit in Latin." 

"Why in Latin?" 

"At first it, when it was discovered, I could say stop or freeze, and it would activate. As I grew, I found out that it would activate if I paused my breath then say the word that my brain processed as a full stop." 

"I see, and since almost no chance of anyone speaking Latin conversationally, it's a smart move" once again, I nod in agreement. At this point, the principal was ecstatic with me, but I can't say whether or not the chief felt the same "Miss Gomez, what are you planning to do now when you get out of here? This man has seen you now, and he may still roam near your area" The thought hadn't crossed my mind until now, I bowed my head, trying to decide whether it was time to move back to Russia.   
I closed my eyes, I needed to make a rational decision, I needed to relax, but I felt something soft hold my hand. When I opened my eyes, I saw that it was Principal Nezu, "Miss Gomez, I have a proposition for you," I blinked, waiting for him to continue, wondering what he had in mind. "Come work as a member of UA's teaching staff, and I trust that someone such as yourself may have some interesting knowledge, if you do, I promise that you would be protected as well as your children."   
It wasn't a bad offer, yet I didn't know what to say. Still, it didn't matter because, at that moment, Niko burst through the door. "She'll do it," he said with excitement, it was a dream of his to study at UA and I'm guessing that in his mind, this was an opportunity to take advantage of, once again, who was I to deny him that. "Wonderful! Then I will go making arrangements with my staff. Someone will come by later on to pick you up," said Nezu, sounding just as excited as Niko "But wait, where will I be taken to?" 

"Don't worry, all details will be provided later on," Nezu replied and once again went to hold my hand "Mis Gomez, please rest, I will look after your children personally while you are here" What a lovely person, I went to pat his head, and oddly enough he was unfazed by this "Thank you, Principal Nezu."   
With that left as is, my kids hugged kissed me goodbye, and left with Principal Nezu. The first time I trust someone from outside my family to watch over my kids. Chief Tsuragame handed me his contact card in case anything else came up and took leave as well. Once finally alone a nurse came in and mentioned that I was welcomed to rest until then. Since I was always told to obey orders, I caught up on some sleep until the evening. 


	3. Chapter 2 : Present Mic picks up Elena.

I picked up everything to go to the hospital and go pick up the new member of staff that Principal Nezu just hired earlier today. In all honesty, I did not have any interest in doing this, but sadly, Sho got badly hurt today, so I was chosen to step in for him. A typical day in the life of a best friend.  
The Principal told me to stop by his office before heading out, probably to fill me in, given that earlier, he was busy trying to settle the situation today in the USJ. I slide open the door to his office just to find Nezu talking and sharing jokes with three kids. Principal noticed me immediately "Oh Mr. Yamada, come in, allow me to introduce you to the children of the new associate that you'll be picking up" he proceeded to tell me about their names, quirks, and age. My jaw dropped when I found out that the oldest, Nikolai, is only twelve years, the kid looks seventeen, his arms were all muscle, he was dressed in a black muscle shirt, black jeans, white running shoes, and had chains accessories. The kid had killer green eyes, like emeralds, and had long silver-white hair. Then his face, chiseled and a jawline for days. The thing is, he was twelve, and he was scary!  
Speaking of scary, his little sister looks as if she has no emotion what so ever, I can only wonder if something happened to her. Her eyes, even though having a bewitching color and radiance, they seem hollow, her voice could calm the most terrible storms. She was dressed in black leggings and a forest green oversized sweater, with beige colored ballet flats. The girl had the grace to her, but still, I think I would pass out if I see her at night in a dark room. The little one was rather quiet during the whole introduction, dressed in black leggings as well but had a white sweater with sunflowers, and like her sister, she was also wearing ballet flats, but hers were black. She looked like a little doll that had wild red hair, her eyes were even more enchanting, like a porcelain doll eyes they had a grey hue, like a storm at sea, but there were specs of honey in there. If that little girl were my actual daughter, I wouldn't let boys near her in a lifetime.   
Principal Nezu explained the situation after the introductions, "I see, so our new associate is basically going to be under our protection then, but where would they stay?" 

"I had spoken with your friend, Mr. Aizawa, and he stated that he had no problem in having them stay at his place, he stated that with his schedule he was rarely at his place so it would be perfect." I placed my hand on my chin, nodding, and Sho did have a very awkward schedule, also being how he is, he might not admit it, but he is a big softie. After being told the situation, there was not much to do, then take the kiddos and head out.   
We made our way to my car, all three kids were really quiet now, so I decided to make some small talk, but they kept conversation to a minimum. In the car, I would look at the rearview mirror, and the little one was still with a worried look "What's up, little doll with the fire hair?"

"She scared that mom would've been taken away because of something she did." monotone doll replied. "Mostly because Cap.No brain-tank started overreacting at the hospital," I heard Nikolai sigh. "And I apologized to her for her freaking out, but can you blame me?" 

"No, but the way you reacted, dedushka wouldn't have been too proud." 

"The fuck-"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, didn't think that a simple question would escalate to them clawing at each other, Ilana formally apologized about the issue. I'm guessing she is the one who tries to keep the other two in functional terms, typical middle child responsibility, poor girl.   
Another moment of silence passed by, but it didn't last long when a small voice chimed in, "Your hair is really funny" I looked at my rearview mirror only to find the little doll looking at me with a small smile on her face. Typically, someone could comment on my hair, and I would tell them one to two things, but this girl has had a stressful day and just started to feel a bit better because of my hair. For her, I simply smiled. "Is it?" to which she nodded as a reply. "Then I'll keep it like this to keep making you smile," and she did the most cutest giggle, I want to be her uncle.   
We were near the hospital when Niko asks if we could stop real quick near a convenience store, probably to get something for his mom, so I stopped. He got out of the car covering his face, and I was about to ask what was going on when Ilana stated that their house was near here, and he just wanted to pick up a change of clothes for their mother. I wonder what type of woman she is to have raised such caring children.  
Niko came back, and we continued our way, finally in the parking garage next to the hospital. Niko decided to head out first and run in; on the way here, Katelina had fallen asleep, so I mentioned to Ila to just let me carry Katelina, and she could go after Niko. I guessed that they were already missing their mom because she ran to the entrance as well. Meanwhile, I was following behind holding the little doll, her head was on my shoulder, but she was holding tight to me, I will protect this girl with my life if I have to. I reached the room that Ilana entered and let me say that my expectations of this woman grazed only the heals of reality.  
Thankfully they didn't notice, but my jaw dropped, this woman was beautiful, tanned skin, waist-long brown hair, wild sunflower eyes, luscious red tainted lips, with looks alone she was about to give Midnight and Mt. Lady a run for their money. My thoughts continued focused on her beauty when I felt a small hand on my chin shut my jaw "Mommy doesn't like to be looked at like that" caught by the pipsqueak, at least she didn't blabber it out loud. Little doll made me laugh a bit, and then I noticed her mom shooting daggers at me, remember when I said enchanting and bewitching, well right now she was scarier than Ilana. "Who are you? Why are you holding my daughter?" my skin froze, very scary, I gulped, "My name is Yamada Hizashi, I was told to come to pick you up by Nezu." I felt a bead of sweat drip down from my forehead, she looked at Nikolai and Ilana "Is he telling the truth?" they both nodded confidently, who exactly was this woman?  
She proceeded to stare at me like I was an object, no emotion in her eyes, her face dull, and then she shrugged before stepping out of bed. "If my kids trust you, then I trust you," she grabbed the bag with the change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. "Very well, Mr. Yamada, was it?" I nodded, scared even to speak again "My name is Elena del Mar Gomez Ramirez, while we get to know each other, please address me as Ms. Gomez or Ms. Ramirez" she stated as she proceeded to lock herself in the bathroom. Still, she continued to talk while changing, "I'm sure you know that I come from Mafia background. However, my life as the princess of the Sindikat is long gone." My spine felt like it was in Antarctica, this woman was from the mafia? How old is she? Why am I getting informed about this now?   
Elena stepped out in a baby blue long-sleeve cropped sweatshirt, a black sports bra underneath, ripped semi-high raised jeans, and black suede ankle boots. Her side abdomens were tattooed, the left had a fox surrounded by marigolds, and on the right, a hand mastering a wooden puppet. Her outfit accentuated her fit form nicely, toned, and fit. The woman looked like a goddess, thank heavens that my glasses covered me that she didn't notice my wondering eyes. She walked by me, and I had to cover my face because, as she turned her back to me, I really couldn't help staring at her behind that was almost too hard to ignore while she wore those jeans. Usually, I wouldn't stare at a woman so indecently, but it is somehow unbelievable that a woman with that physique had three kids!  
"So, Mr. Yamada, can you fill me in on the details that Principal Nezu has provided you?" she was so formal when she talked, almost business-like. Honestly, I can't imagine her expressing herself in a carefree manner, "Mr. Yamada?" she repeated, waiting for my answer "Yes, sorry, I'll fill you in in the car. I do not wish to exploit sensitive information." 

"Very well, then. Come along my _dorogiye kluky_ " Elena said, that last bit in Russian made me wonder what it would be like to have a full conversation in Russian with her, her accent was honestly cute in a weird way. I directed her back to the car, Nikolai and Ilana were in front of us, Katelina just walked by us, holding her mother's hand. Nikolai was talking on our way to the car filling his mom in on everything that they did today. However, he did not mention the USJ incident, probably as not to worry her, but when I would look at her, Elena's facial expression softened. She must adore her kids on a whole other level; it did seem that she finds joy in her kids.   
We finally get in the car, and as soon as everyone is inside, Elena didn't waste time going back to the topic of her new responsibilities. While heading out, I explained everything that the Principal explained to me "I see, so they really did mean that they will protect us, I'm glad" I noticed that she lowered her head and smiled, without knowing my hand was on her head "Don't worry, even when you don't need it, I'll be there" to everyone right now it would seem that I was a pretty decent guy, in my mind I'm slapping myself repeatedly, this really may affect my cool persona that I've spent years building. Then, all of that was forgotten when Elena looked up, tilted her head, and smiled warmly at me, "Thank you, Mr. Yamada."  
My hand returned to the wheel, and just like that, I felt my face heat up, so I focused on the road. I noticed that we were near the small convenience store that Nikolai made me stop by, when Elena spotted it she asked it could stop and give her my jacket for a moment. "If I'm going to live with someone else, I don't wish to be a nuisance. I want to grab a few things." I parked the car just in front of the convenience store, didn't say a word and grabbed a hairbrush that I kept in the glove compartment, I wasn't going to let her go alone to pack her things.   
I took off my support item and brushed my hair down. "I'm going with you," I said as I took off my leather jacket and handed it over. Elena smiled once again, that warm smile mentioned to the kids to get out and help as well. Her home was filled with picture frames of the kids and her, her living room had a wall that was just mirrors. She explained that it was for Ila and her because they were both dancers. She mentioned that she mostly focused on flamenco and tango, while Ila mainly was focused on ballet.   
The kids were in their rooms packing their things, Ilana was helping Katelina while I helped Elena with her stuff. Elena's room was nice, neat, and organized; the only thing was that she had a tad too many small items, she had a collection of perfumes and makeup. She will most probably lead Sho to madness, given that he is a man that passes the bar of minimalism. Packing didn't take too much time; each of them had one suitcase, a book bag, and box, luckily my car had enough room to fit it all. Once again, we were all settled and off on our way "Mr. Yamada, one question, if I'm supposed to stay at someone else's place, why are you the one picking me up?" her questions caused my lips to purse, I had forgotten that she still did not know of today's incidents.   
I let out a heavy sigh while scratching the back of my head "There's no easy way to say this without causing you to worry, but an incident happened today with a group that calls themselves the League of Villian. The man that volunteered to help you got badly injured and is currently in the hospital receiving treatment." Elena looked at me as if studying my expressions and words, but overall, she seemed unfazed. Her lack of reaction made me take multiple takes, I waited for a response but nothing "Are you okay?" I finally asked, mad in a way that she only stayed silent "I'm fine, these sneak attacks don't really faze me. Mr. Yamada, I was in the mafia since a young girl, you know."   
Just how much had she gone through to be so nonchalant about these occurrences. From her bag, she withdrew a pack of cigarettes and rolled down the passenger window "I hope you don't mind," she said regarding that she was going to smoke. I looked back at the kids that were about to pass out asleep and waved a hand, noticing that they did not protest "Go ahead" I replied, it was already seven o'clock, but we were just near Sho's place.   
It took just a few minutes more than expected, given that I had to make a turn, help them pack, but they are now going to be in a safe place, at least. I took a few brief glances at Elena along the way, this woman has an aura that should be respected, admired but her eyes, deep down, they are asking for help. So god help me, I will do just that because in a sense, the look she is giving, I can't help but be reminded of Shouta from a few years ago.  
We finally get to the apartment building that Shouta lives in a while getting out of the car, Elena grabs Katelina to carry her and wrap her arm around Ilana's shoulders. Niko and I were taking the suitcases out of the car, "No offense, but do you think he will have space for all of us?" 

"Sho's apartment is small, but it's a two-bedroom, bath, kitchen, living room, and dining, so it should do the trick," I replied as I was taking the last suitcase from the car. Niko the tank was holding two bookbags, one on each shoulder and in each hand one suitcase "Niko, what's your quirk?" he looked at me over the shoulder with a wide grin "Mach 20 speed" my head shook in amazement, but this kid was built like a beast, well almost "Really?! Even with your body built?" he nodded "My only weakness is that I can only run at Mach 20 for about ten minutes, so I have about 600 seconds, and per second I can cover 4.26 miles" I whistled in astonishment, the boy was really hyped up just by explaining his quirk "His father was the fastest in the mafia, even without his quirk if I'm honest, the man was talented. He knew how to control his impulses properly." Seeing how they talked so comfortably about it made me smile. It gave off a warm family environment "What about you, Ilana?" I asked as we made our way to the stares and up to Sho's apartment " My quirk is paralysis, I can paralyze my enemy even if I don't touch the pressure points. However, I can only paralyze three limbs at a time," she replied, and I'm not going to lie the way that she expressed herself was scary cold, almost as if she was thirsty to paralyze someone already, one couldn't help but think who she has hurt before.   
I looked back at Elena, who was holding a sleeping Katelina in her arms and nodded to get "What about sleeping beauty? What's her quirk?" when I asked, I noticed that Elena tightened her hold on Katelina. "We still don't know," I nodded, but I couldn't help but notice the concerned look on her face. Could it be that she is worried about what quirk the child might've inherited? If so, why?   
We got to Sho's apartment on the third floor of the building. I placed down the suitcase to look for my copy of the apartment key. Finally, I opened the door. "Well, this is it" they walked in first, everyone watching around the place, nervously wandering around the apartment. Nikolai and Ilana continued to the end of the hallway only to find the guest bedroom "Ila, you and Kate take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor," he said in an ordering tone, his sister nodded in response not even contradicting him. I get the sense that he tries hard to take care of his sisters. Ila helped him with the bags, once done, she walked towards Elena to take her sister and get her to bed.   
I reminded Elena of the remaining boxes in my car, so we made our way down to get them. On our way down, curiosity got the best of me "Elena," I stopped to fix myself, remembering that she told me to address her with her last name. "Ms. Gomez, are you worried about Katelina, in regards to her quirk?" she didn't answer, at least not until we got to the car. "Katelina's father, he wasn't a bad guy when we met. Some personal issues did bother him, but not once did he show any signs of hurting the kids or me." Looking at her face, she seemed reminiscent, probably the guy still means something to her.   
She continued, "He would stay with the kids in whatever case, Nikolai got in a school fight, and he defended him, the other kids were in the wrong. Honestly, ho picks on the mafia kid, what were they thinking?" she chuckled, couldn't deny it there, and I couldn't imagine someone picking on a kid like Niko. "And when Ila wanted to start ballet, he bought her first leotard and slippers" tears slowly began to dress her eyes, but she let out a sigh and swallowed them back in "The man wasn't their father, but he stepped up and helped raise them when I found out that I was pregnant again, this time carrying Katelina" she paused, pursing her lips and looking up at the sky. She was struggling with all of this.  
My body just reacted, so I pulled her in my arms and gently embracing her "I think I've heard enough" I said sternly "You're part of UA now, I heavily doubt that you'll have any worries now" I tried to stop myself, I really did, but my mouth kept going "You must've felt alone being away from your family and having to face this, but you don't have to go through that anymore" she was shaking, her arms wrapped around me tightly. "I'm sorry for not controlling my impulses, but please know that you can rely on me from this moment on, so please, consider me a friend and an ally."   
Elena's face was buried on my chest, but she gave the slightest nod, and finally, after a few seconds, she lifted her head and gave me the brightest smile I've ever seen. "Thank you, Hizashi," I patted her head and offered a smile back. The next moments were us carrying the boxes back up to the apartment and switching numbers for emergency purposes. A few minutes later I said my goodbyes and headed my way.   
It wasn't until later on that my brain hit my with a flashback of Sho and me in high school, the day that he smiled just like Elena. I couldn't hold back my smile. _Sho, she reminds me of you._


	4. Charpter 3: Aizawa meets his new assistant.

I woke up by the conversation between the doctors and nurses. The upper part of my body felt like it was on fire, I later remember that this was due to the incidents earlier today. My upper-body was roughly beaten up, my left elbow had significant damage, I tried to sit up, and even though it hurt like hell, I managed to get up-right. One of the nurses hurried to my side, "Mr. Eraserhead, please don't strain yourself," she said, I didn't pay her too much mind. I actually loathed being treated like I couldn't take care of myself, besides after a few, I may be good to go, mostly thanks to the help of Recovery Girl.  
The doctor in the room was just staring at me, somewhat surprised, "So doc. whats the results?" I said, wanting to cut things to the chase. "Well, you are badly injured, your upper body suffering most of the damages, your left arm is broken, but overall there's nothing severe to be worried about." I squinted at him as if he wasn't informing the obvious, but I still was thankful that I did not suffer severe damage. The doctor continued, "Right now your whole body and arm are in bandages, that should be changed every twelve-plus hours. Other than that you are in stable conditions, but we do wish to keep you an extra day just-"

"That won't be necessary," I said, cutting him off, I pulled away from the bed and stood up. "If I'm stable enough, I'd like to continue resting at my home, if possible," the doctor kept his look on me then let out a heavy sigh "You really are a hard one, Mr. Eraserhead." With that statement, he mentioned a nurse to get the release papers while another nurse assisted in putting on my clothes.  
As soon as I signed the papers, I was on my way home in a taxi that the hospital called for me. On my way, I kept my head back reviewing everything that happened today, and I let out a deep sigh "The students wouldn't be in danger if it weren't for All Might showing up at U.A," I said under my breath, hoping that the taxi driver hadn't heard me. Was I angry? Yes. Was I going to act on it? No.  
However, infuriating this is, All Might at least is responsible enough to take things into hands, but how much left does the symbol of peace have in him?  
No use worrying about what happened today, yet, the students' lives were almost at stake, then there was that beast fighting with All Might. This isn't any typical fight that we're up against, I pinch my nose bridge, the more I think about today's events, the more frustrated I get. Honestly, I need just to stop thinking, but then I remembered, there's a new person under my care. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone and dial Hizashi's number "Hey Sho! You're resting in the hospital?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way to my place right now,"

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Anyway, do you know anything about a new staff member?" I asked in a hushed tone, trying to keep things under my breath if the taxi driver was listening "Yes, I do, I actually took them to your place today, so don't be surprised by seeing newbies in your apartment." I roll my eyes, this can't be happening, "Why didn't you take them to your place, Zashi?"

"Because there's no room here, besides, now that you're out, they can take care of you." I sighed, there's no use about it now given that it's late, 3:00 AM late. I said goodbye to Hizashi and hung up. The rest of the ride, I tried just mentally to prepare myself, I have way too much on my plate right now.  
The taxi finally arrives near my place, I pay and the drive and walk the next few minutes home. Keys already in my hand, I try to open the door as silently as possible, not wanting to wake up the guest, once in I notice that there's a cool breeze coming in. I see that the door to the balcony is slightly open, so I go to close it, but the cold air blew the curtain away, making visible a figure that was leaning over the balcony handrail. Upon closer inspection, I see her, the moonlight shining down on her, my guest, who was wearing an oversized black t-shirt, her hair up in a messy bun, I couldn't restrain myself from looking at her up and down.  
Her toned, tanned legs that went up almost without stopping, her bottom cheeks were slightly exposed, showing just slightly those curves. Her arms were somewhat slender, in one hand, she was holding a lit cigarette, the other she was using it to rest her chin on. From where I was standing, I was able to see her side profile, and her facial structure was almost model-like, plumped lips, petite nose, round honey glowing eyes, in my life, I've never focused on a woman. Well, that's a lie, there was once one, but that was so long ago. Yet, at this moment, never have I seen such a beautiful scene.  
Her eyes shifted to where I was and surprised she took a step back "Who is there?" I'm guessing that she didn't notice me very well, so I step out of the shadows "Sorry, I assumed you were asleep, I'm Shouta Aizawa I'm the-"

"Person who lives here. Yeah, Hizashi told me about you." Her shoulders relaxed, but she was looking at me with her chin lifted. "You know, you shouldn't scare people, mostly when you look like a mummy" her comment made me lower my head; she was right.  
She took another puff of her cigarette "Well, Mr. Aizawa, a pleasure to meet you, I'm Elena del Mar Gomez Ramirez." I was thrown off by the extensive name but, Elena, it fit her. She wasn't what I expected at all; I caught myself staring her down again and thanked heavens that my bandages were covering my face because I could feel myself getting red "Um, are you sure you should be out like that on the balcony, mostly at this time of night?" I said, trying to hide all feelings of embarrassment.  
Her eyes opened even wider than what they already were, and in utter fluster, she pulled down the shirt by the hem, and she must've been embarrassed because she burnt her thigh with the cig that was in her hand, must've forgotten that she was holding it. Elena did let out a small yelp when she felt the burnt, which caused me to step toward her, but she held out her hand "It's okay, I've gotten burnt before." She threw the rest of the cig over the balcony and placed her hand on the hem of the shirt, holding it down "Pleasure to meet you, Aizawa. I'll be going to treat the burn and then going to bed; I hope you don't mind me sleeping in your room," She said, facing me during the entire time, embarrassed to turn around "Go ahead, I don't mind sleeping on the couch." In all honesty, I didn't mind sleeping anywhere, so long as I get to rest for a bit.  
I watched as she walked away, once she was finally gone, I made my way in, closing the door behind me. I laid on the couch, and upon closing my eyes, one single image filled my mind, and that was Elena's body, mostly how her barely visible bottom cheeks looked so supple. I sat up immediately, this is not happening, I quickly shook my head in attempts to get the image out, but that turned out to be a failure, ignoring all pain in my head and neck, I frantically looked for my phone and began to look for pictures of cats. After what felt like forever, my eyes slowly began to shut on their own, I caught a glimpse of the time, 4:15 AM, I put my phone down and finally fell asleep.

****

I woke up to the smell of cinnamon and butter; it was almost heavenly, then I heard the voice of a small child. Slowly, I sat up and carefully rubbed my eyes, I looked around and noticed that Elena was on the stove, but she was looking down to her side, where a red fluffy-haired child was jumping up and down "Go wake up your brother and your sister" she said smiling warmly at the child. The child turned around revealing a big smile that ran from ear-to-ear, she was about to run until she noticed me looking at them, quickly the child stepped back and grabbed onto her mother's leg "Mama" she said in a very soft voice. Elena noticed that the kid was looking at me and patted her hair "It's alright, my little matryoshka, this is Mr. Shouta Aizawa, he is the one who offered us his home." Matryoshka? She didn't seem Russian. Still, I attempted my best to look somewhat pleasant for the kid not to be scared anymore. Katelina looked at her mom and then at me and smiled once again. "Goodmorning, Mr. Aizawa," she said politely "Goodmorning," I replied before she ran off to look for her brother and sister.

"I didn't know you had kids," I said, standing up, making my way to the hallway entrance and looking down the corridor to see three shadows pop out of the guest room. Elena was focused in the kitchen, and I didn't notice that she poured some coffee for me, "I'm guessing the Principal didn't notify you fully on the details."

"At the time I was in a hurry, the kids I teach had to go to a separate sector appropriate by the school" I replied as before taking a sip of coffee, which was absolutely delicious, what was in this thing?  
Elena began to set the table, and she had made an American style breakfast with what I could only think of was churros. As she set the table, she spoke, "I see, that would be where the attack was correct" I could only nod, watching her in awe as she moved one place to the other. " I hope it isn't an inconvenience having my kids and me here with you," she said as she stopped in between the kitchen and the dining room, looking at the dinner table but counting all the things on the table. I continued sipping on the coffee, looking at her trying to make out what she was doing now "It's no problem...I'm sorry, what are you doing?"

"Oh, my son eats like a maniac, so I have to make sure that everything is set." How much does the kid eat, there was a full buffet on the table already. Elena snapped her fingers and brought out a jug of juice and some chocolate syrup. I have a sweet tooth, what can I say?  
I am going to admit, I feel that this is going to be a rather big stepping stone for me. I close my eyes, taking a moment to process this through when I suddenly feel two hands playing with my hair. Upon opening them, I'm face to face with Elena; my eyes went wide in surprise, she must've noticed my surprise because she said: "It's not what you think, I'm trying to help you get those bandages off." I shook my head to the side, her touch was way too delicate "I can handle on my own, thank you" this, this was the only reply I could give as I turned away from her and made my way to the bathroom.  
Once locked in, I began scratching my head frantically, I felt the need to get that delicate touch out of my head. I decided to take a quick cold shower, and after a while, I was cleaned and dressed once again, as I made my way out, one of Elena's girls passed by me "Oh thank god" she said sounding aggravated by the time I took up. I made my way to the dining table and noticed that Katelina and a large boy were sitting down and eating as if they have never eaten before. Elena walked passed me and placed a plate with churros on it, I was so confused, "Who eats churros for breakfast?"

"Spanish people, sorry, let me explain a little bit of my background, I was born in Spain, but after the age of eight, I was brought up in Russia. In Spain, we normally eat sweet things for breakfast." she replied, pouring another cup of coffee and setting it in front of the boy, "Niko, manners, please." He apologized and looked at me "Who are you?" he said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin "He is Mr. Aizawa, he lives here" Katelina responded for me, her mouth was covered with chocolate, so I grabbed a napkin and wiped her face clean "Thank you, Mr. Aizawa" she replied. Okay, I love this kid.  
I looked at Elena, and I just now noticed that her hair was still in that messy bun from last night, the same shirt as well, but this time she was wearing baggy sweatpants. Actually, those pants look sort of familiar."Um, Elena, are those my pants?" she turned to face me, first just looking at me like trying to process what I just said "Yes, sorry, I don't have pajama bottoms that are long enough, so I grabbed yours," I shook my head in response letting her know that it was fine. As I took a bite from my churro, I stared at her, if it were just us, I would've made sure that no sweat pants would appear the next time. I caught myself in my thought and bit my tongue on purpose, Niko noticed me looking at his mother and probably noticed my intentions but only smirked, "So, old man, what's your quirk?" the tone in his voice made it clear that I already wasn't in good terms with him.  
I quickly swallowed the food in my mouth. "My quirk is erasure, meaning that I can erase anyone's quirk temporarily when looking at them" Niko shrugged and nodded, seeming unimpressed with this information. This is going to be a bumpy ride. Niko finished his meal, washed the dishes that he used and left back to the guest room "Don't worry about Niko, he is just very jealous of men around his mother" Said Elena leaning over the kitchen counter looking at me as she sipped her coffee. I nodded it off but still, I have a feeling that the kid will not be too kind during his stay, I looked at the time, and it was almost time to head off, so I quickly ate and as soon as I was done I was heading off.  
When I opened the door, Hizashi was standing there in his civilian outfit, and it looked as though he was about to leave too "'Zashi? What are you doing here?" he looked up at me slightly confused "Oh right, you didn't stay at the hospital, I forgot." This dimwit, how is he even a teacher, "Mr. Yamada, why are you here so early?" I looked from Elena to Hizashi, "Oh yes, I, um, I came here to say that given to yesterday's incidents, Principal Nezu decided that it would be best to have a free day for the children to rest." My eyebrow twitched, believing that this decision was a waste, but when Principal Nezu decides something, there's no going against it.  
I moved out of the way and allowed Hizashi in, Elena immediately gave 'Zashi some coffee and churros. Might I say that during the interactions between the two, Elena was smiling warmly, and 'Zashi was acting aloof, why did the scene tick me?  
Thankfully, the interaction was interrupted by Niko, who came into the room holding a small object in his hands "Mama, please help me," Elena, who was doing the dishes, looked at Niko's hands and smiled shaking her head "Nope" she dryly replied. Niko jaw dropped "Ma' please," he continued to beg. Elena simply ignored him, walking past him and banged on the bathroom door "Ilana! Hurry up or no breakfast," and as Elena returned to the kitchen, her daughter came out of the bathroom with damp hair. Niko shoved his hands in front of his baby sister "Ila, please help big brother out" Ilana looked at her mother "Mama, you need to stop being so strict with his piercings," she said very dryly as she grabbed the piercing and went for her brother's eyebrow.  
Elena dried her hands and looked at her two oldest kids "First of all he is twelve years old," wait the boy is twelve?! 'Zashi must've noticed my reaction and smiled "Yeah I know, freaked me out too, the boy is a tank!" he said without keeping in mind how loud he was. So much so that it 'cause all three of them to look our way, for some reason, I just took a step away from 'Zashi, to be safe. Elena brushed us off and continued to look at her kids, "Where was I? Ah, yes, the second reason, you got those piercings with dedushka, so don't come to me unless your face got an infection,"

"You're crazy," Niko replied before letting out a whine from what I imagine the piercing finally going back in. Ilana then washed her hands and left to eat in peace.  
We had a simple morning from then on, Zashi was complementing Elena's cooking. The little one went to the living room to watch tv, which she asked me to help her because her mom and Hizashi were getting along quite great, too friendly if you ask me. I joined her in watching a television show of a girl who lived in a village and became a princess; the theme song was quite catchy. After what felt like a few minutes, Ilana interrupted her mother's conversation to mention a nearby ballet center, which Elena seemed not to like. "Mama, please, let's at least check it out." Still, Elena got up and walked away "Let me think about it," she replied. Ilana looked at both Hizashi and I and ran after her mother.  
Hizashi took this opportunity to sit next to me and asked Katelina to give us a moment, which she simply nodded and left. Hizashi put his arm around me and smiled "So, Sho, what do you think of your guests?" I only shrugged in reply, I didn't mind them, but I certainly wish it was quieter "Have you gotten to know them?" and again I shrugged. Given the reply, he explained the details that he knew, how she was hiding from her ex-partner, and also noted that her background involved the Russian mafia. This explains so much more in a way but had me question why she didn't call to her family for assistance, I have a feeling that I should ask, but at the same time, it would be best not to trigger anything sensitive.  
Hizashi and I were done talking when a man with brown hair, wearing sand-colored pants, and a light grey button-up shirt and brown shoes walked in the room. Upon looking at their eyes, it struck; this guy was Elena. Hizashi and I both looked at each other in shock and then back at Elena, " What the hell are you wearing?" I asked, standing up to simply inspect her "Nice get up," said Hizashi "Thanks" she replied as she fixed the gold watch on her wrist "Ila, if you want to go, then hurry up," she said finally looking up and noticing that Hizashi and I were studying her.  
There was silence as Ila came out, this time, her yellow eyes were black, her long strawberry blond hair was short and brown, and she wore a ballerina styled red dress. Putting two and two together, things became clear "You're taking her to the ballet place, aren't you?" I asked dryly, they had to be in hiding, but I guess it makes sense that they were disguised. Elena nodded with a smug smile as she fixed Ilana's wig, I turned to the side because that smug face looked adorable. A mad Katelina walked out in the same get-up, her arms were crossed at her chest, then looked up at all of us "Poor kid" I said, and Hizashi picked her up "Why must little red have to suffer?" said Hizashi as he was holding closely Katelina, who seemed on the verge of tears.  
Elena grabbed Katelina and placed her on the floor, looking at her straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry, _mi sol_ , but I want you to start with ballet now, it may help when your quirk starts presenting itself." Katelina sniffled and dried her tears, then nodding as if understanding that this was for her good, damn, Elena had this mother thing down. She then turned to look at Ilana "Ila, you think you're okay with talking with whoever is in charge?" Ila, however, jumped back a bit and bit her lip as she looked down, "Okay," she said rather sadly. Hizashi looked at Elena "Is the lovely listener shy?"

"Ila gets shy when it comes to talking about anything ballet related," Elena explained, I looked at how uncomfortable Ilana was, and I swear, my body took over "I'll go with you then."  
Elena only peered up at me "Are you sure? It wouldn't be a waste of time?" I shrugged and was about to respond, but Hizashi took over "I think it's a good idea, you guys go, I'll stay with Niko and bother him for a while" he said as Nikolai came out of his room. His hair pushed in a baseball cap, wearing a black t-shirt and basketball shorts, the boy didn't care much for the disguises "Well, then help me train if you're just going to try and bother me" he said as he went to the kitchen to get a water bottle. Elena just looked at Niko then rolled her eyes, "You know what, okay but just be careful," 'Zashi already was pushing us out of the door "Go, I'll take care of the boy here," and with that, we were off.

******

An hour later, we returned home, and I was already relieved to get back. During our time there, Ila kept complaining about how inexperienced the teacher was. Elena didn't say anything because she agreed, letting Ila show a very snobbish attitude. We only left because Ila got bored of what she saw, Katelina as well had a very bad attitude because she just wanted to get out of the dress she was wearing. We entered the apartment and found that Niko and Hizashi were talking about a Sindikate.  
Ila took Katelinia and made their way to the guest room, my guess is to change out of their disguise finally. As I headed to my room, I bumped with Elena at the door "Oh sorry, you go," she said, and with her permission, I went in to simply get a change of clothes, the regular sweatpants, and a long-sleeved shirt. I was making my way out when upon turning, I was faced with a bent-over Elena, I could only notice the lycra briefs that she was wearing, and my male mind just had to notice how they rode up and accentuated her bottom. She straightened herself, and as she folded the pants she just took off, Elena turned around and saw that I was looking.  
Elena's face turned beet-red, we were both in an awkward situation right now, and my brain could only come up with "Next time, please try to have a little sensibility." This statement made her cute embarrassed expression into one that was scary and raging "Excuse you?" she said, I was trying to find a way to correct myself properly, I really was, but she took my delayed silence to heart. She made a b-line towards me, stopping only an inch away from me, "Listen here you _misógino hijo de puta_ , I get that this is your place, but if I'm going to be living here, you bet your ass that I will be dressing the way that I want," and left spattering what I imagined were curses in Spanish and Russian. All I have to say now is, she definitely knows how to walk out of a room.

*****

In a blink of an eye, evening came by. Hizashi had already left during the afternoon for his radio show, and we just finished eating dinner that was prepared by Elena. Honestly, it has been a while since I ate something like her cooking; she was nothing short of a fantastic cook. Yet, me being, well me, didn't show any ounce of enjoyment.  
The last two hours, Elena and her kids stayed cooped up in the guest room, I could hear classical music playing. As soon as the song ended, Elena walked out with Katelina, who was holding a change of clothes, they walked into the bathroom together. Elena, however, came out and crossed to my room for a change of clothing for herself.  
I was in the living room reviewing some papers of the students in U.A., since the sports festival is just around the corner, and since there's a large volume of students, I should start reviewing which stand out. I must've dozed off again while doing this because I was awakened by a woman singing; for some reason, my mind thought it was the kids that were still playing music, but the lights in the apartment were turned off except a lamp by my side. I looked to my left and noticed that the door to the balcony was opened.  
Subtly peering out, I noticed that Elena was swaying side to side softly while holding a small red bundle, which I automatically assumed was Katelina. Elena was singing in what I assumed was Spanish, and her voice was so melodic, it made me want to fall asleep again. I felt that time was stopping as she sang, and somehow, this calmed me. I could get used to this.  
As soon as she stopped singing, she began to kiss Katelina's forehead and walked in, heading towards the guest room. Quietly, I stood up and followed her, since she was holding Katelina, I opened the guest room door for her which she mouthed "Thank you" before putting Katelina to bed. I stayed watching at the door and noticed how she went one kid to the next, giving each a peck on the forehead before walking out and slowly closing the door. Elena probably didn't notice how close she was to me because once she turned around, she crashed into me, my reflexes acted, and I held her by her arms. Pulling her close to me, where I got a chance to really glance at her and notice the silver-colored silk nightgown she was wearing, she was covered by a matching silk robe, her hair was once again tied up but a few strands of hair beautifully decorated her face, her chest was pressed against my abdomen, she was just a bit shorter than me now that I look at her.  
My body was about to react primary, but I gently pushed her back "Watch where you step," I said as I turned around, flustered at how this woman was making me feel. I walked away from her back to my spot in the living room, but I knew something wasn't feeling right. It turns out that Elena was marching right behind me, when I sat down, she has the nerve to hit me right beside my head, which stung given that I was injured. She was staring at me with noticeable annoyance "Since this morning you have said nothing actually nice to me, your attitude has been that of a complete asshole and have been making annoying comments about everything I do."  
I bowed my head and sighed "Look," I stood up and leaned into her "I'm a man who hates things that are a waste of time," I said, my tone somewhat dry "I hate illogical things, and I absolutely dislike things heading to where I least expect them to go." Why am I saying this? This is nothing close to what I actually want to say, how does she do this to me in the little time that we've known each other?  
Elena just backed away an inch and huffed "What I get from you is that you're a bitter old man-" I cut her off "Here you go making me feel like I'm less than what I am, and by old, aren't you the one with three kids?" Can someone smack me already?  
My last comment made her scoff, and she began to push me as she spoke "Listen here you _otvratitel'nyy mudak_ , I really don't want to be here, but I also don't plan on heading back to Russia for help," the pushing stopped when my back hit the wall, and in all aspects, I was getting really tired of her pushing. So, me being the logical being that I am, I decided to use my binding cloth to tie her by the wrist and for added security, bonded her arms against her chest "You may not want to be here but given your options that means that this really is your safest bet so here's how it's going to work" I used my cloth to lift her up and sat her down on the dining table.  
I lowered myself to meet her eyes, placing my undamaged arm on her side "Try to keep on my good side, keep doing half of the things you did today, keep your kids in check when needed and we'll all get along great at home." I examined her thoroughly, something about this woman made me illogical, and it's driving me mad. Then I looked at her eyes, they were mad, raging mad, but they hinted a primal urge. I noticed that she swallowed a breath down and let out a small sigh "Anything else?" she asked, her voice hinting a snarky attitude that made me want to take any action against her.  
I finally let her go "Tomorrow, you will get to meet the class, you will follow my lead until you get an idea on how things work, understood?" she only replied with a subtle nod as she got off the table and marched to my room. A heavy breath left my lips; her perfume was still lingering. I was entering a mad ride. _Fuck_.  
It's been a couple of hours, and I just couldn't sleep. Thinking of her eyes, lips, and how fragile her neck looked, I needed to take a cold shower. I made my way to the bathroom, as I passed my room, I heard a noise that made me stop and noticed that my bedroom door was slightly opened. I decided to peek in to see if it was Elena that made the noise, and what I saw made me sure that it was indeed her that made the sound. What I saw was a real site indeed, Elena was laying on the bed with her legs spread and her hand in between them. My mind was telling me to look away, but the man in me told me to continue looking, and I don't know why I listened to the man.  
To be honest, I felt like a disgusting pervert, but the expression on her face as she toyed with herself, I could feel myself get harder. Such a lewd scene and I couldn't contain myself from enjoying the view, she looked so beautiful under the moonlight that crept in from the window. Soft whimpers kept escaping from her mouth, she kept hitting her lip as she held them back, _fuck stop looking so delicious_ , I thought as my hand made its way to my shaft. I couldn't hold back, I started rubbing myself against my pants to her rhythm. My head kept bringing me images of getting caught and her just having her way with me, somehow my body was craving it, craving her hand on my body, craving to pleasure her, merely desiring to act based on these primal urges. I got hit back to reality because of her soft gasp, Elena had taken two fingers into her core while her other hand fondled her perky breasts, I couldn't help licking my lips, she looked utterly delicious.  
At times, I would notice how she licked her lips, and just the sight drove me crazy enough to beg for those lips around me. Elena began to quicken her pace, and her breath started getting heavier, I couldn't help but smirk and think that she was close. I've already seen this far, might as well see the last bit of the show. Each breath drew me into madness until finally, she climaxed on her fingers, as she climaxed she let out a heavenly moan through bitten lips. She stayed on the bed catching breath; I was just catching mine too when I realized, I had to leave from here before she finds out I was here this whole time.  
I hurried to the bathroom and locked myself in, looking down at my still raised boner. I pulled my hair back from my face and let out a heavy sigh, "I have to relieve myself now." 


	5. Chapter 4: Elena meets Class 1-A

Morning came, I was already working on breakfast and today's lunches. Ila and Niko were helping each other out, getting ready, Ila, by putting all of Nikos piercings in his face - _which I, as a mother, did not like, all the piercings were gifts from the family back in Russia_ \- and Niko helping her brush her hair. Why must all of my kids have my long hair, I'll never know.   
We were making time just fine, being punctual is something that I prided myself in, so much so that I kinda wanted to show off on Mr. Sunshine, but he helped with Katelina by brushing her hair into two pigtails. I took a moment to admire the two of them in the living room, the scene hit me with a flashback of when Ila was little...I shook my head to remove that flashback from my head. That was no longer a life I led.  
The lunches were done, and breakfast was on the table for them, I wasn't planning on eating too much. The thought of probably teaching a class wrecked my nerves, my teaching methods could probably be unethical. _Probably_. I was focusing on my breathing, trying to hide the fact that I was anxious, my hand trembling a bit as I poured my coffee. "Nervous?" said Aizawa as he looked in the cupboard for a cup to pour his coffee in, I didn't give him a reply, to be honest, I was still a tad uncomfortable for last night. Even after a self-pleasuring session between me, myself, and I, all I could think of was how the way he tied me up with that scarf, his scent. My mind really couldn't help but wonder.   
"Elena, are you sure you're okay?" his low-rusty voice brought me back, my mind couldn't make a reply, so I nodded to confirm that I was okay. Aizawa was pouring in his coffee, he didn't really bother to look at me afterward "Don't be nervous, teaching is rather easy" he said it rather unbothered, so nonchalant that it _chalant_ me so much so that it made me discreetly lash out, placing my coffee on the sink and walking to the room to get ready for the day.   
  
*****  
  
I was almost ready, only to finish applying mascara and that was that. I took a look at the woman in the mirror, only to find myself staring at a reflection of my old self. My old mafia uniform was still in its great splendor. The dress white shirt and pants still fit and the velvet navy blue trenchcoat was unscathed, the 24k golden buttons that had the mafia insignia of a bear holding a lotus flower, never really understood why but they were also unharmed. I kept this uniform locked away until the occasion needed it and this would be one of them, the uniform would be normally worn in moments of an official job or business. The uniform was a sign of pride in our group and upheld to a respectable status.  
My mind began to flashback to my younger days, when I began in the _sindikat,_ when I met my beloved Viktor. My father thought it would be a good idea to be with the bait group, indeed we did our job well, mostly when I took charge of everything. Papa, being all overprotective, believed that I would simply strategize for the group, and in the beginning, it was like that, until Viktor found out something that would jeopardize our mission and made me do something about the matter. The decision led me to be the main attention drawer and from then on, Viktor and I were inseparable, that was until he got me pregnant and demanded that I go back to strategize. He loved Nikolai before he was born, he would've been so proud of his _malen'kiy mal'chik_.   
A tear droplet escaped from me, I took a moment to fix it when Aizawa burst in through the room "Hey, you rea-" he paused when he saw that I was teary-eyed "What's the matter?" his tone serious as if seeing me cry made him tense. "I'm fine," I say, sniffing back my tears "I'm just happy that my old uniform still fits," I lied, it was just the memory of Niko's father coming back to me. _Recordar es vivir_ , I could hear the words of my mother haunt me. Yeah, reminiscing is living. Aizawa was still looking at me, wondering if I was really happy for my uniform, was he really worried about me dropping a few tears?   
I walked out but not before placing my hands on his chest and looking at him, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Before heading out, I checked that everyone had their lunch and necessities for the day packed and ready, once everything and everyone was accounted for we made our way out. Mr. Sunshine was surprised because I even made sure that he had his lunched pack and sleeping bag ready. I bet he hasn't been looked out for in a while.   
  
*****  
  
We finally arrived! I was so ecstatic to catch my breath again, the kids and I were a bit thrown from our comfort zone. Aizawa believed that it would've been best to walk to the school since the apartment was close by, the only thing was that he forgot to mention the steep hill that led to the school. We were suffocated, more me than the kids and by kids, I mean Niko and Ila because Katelina got so tired in the middle that her baby legs were wobbling and trembling, poor little fire of mine. Thankfully Aizawa picked her up and gave her a piggy-back ride all the way up. I really had to thank him for helping me out with Katelina. The two looked so close that I secretly took out my phone and took a picture of them.  
When we got to the gates, Niko started vibrating, he would do so when he gets excited, I chuckled when I noticed Aizawa staring at him. Yes, my son is scary-looking but he is really a big softie. Making our way to the lobby of the school, we were greeted by Principal Nezuko and a woman dressed as a dominatrix, then I felt myself vibrating, I simply enjoyed any person expressing their freedom, I completely approve of this!   
While I was making googly eyes and the woman, my kids ran to Principal Nezuko and started to pat him. I was going to ask them to stop but he also seemed to enjoy the attention, so I didn't say a word. He climbed on Nikos back and faced me properly "Good morning Ms. Gomez, excited for your first day?" I contained all possible emotions and shrugged "Let's see what this adventure has in store" I finished with a smirk. The feeling is like leading a group again, it's nostalgic but it has been so long since I've done it that my nerves are wrecked.   
"Oh and dear, while you are with Class 1-A I went ahead and made a few transactions, so I will be teaching the kids personally while attending my own duties." My eyes went wide but I noticed Niko started vibrating again, his thrill made everyone laugh but that embarrassed him, to the point where he put Nezu down and hugged me hiding his face on my neck. The woman in leather smiled "What a mama's boy," she stated, her tone was warm and did not have any mean remarks hidden in it but even then, she was right, Niko did have his independency from me but there was still that little kid in him that needed his mom. I just giggled at her while I petted his ponytail "Yes, he kinda is. Sorry we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Elena del Mar Rodriguez Gomez" her eyes went wide with admiration "I knew it! A foreigner, how exciting!" I couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly "I'm Nemuri Kayama, otherwise known as the R-rated hero Midnight."   
My eyes went wide, I pushed Niko away and grabbed her hands "How could I be so naive?! My first husband was a big fan when you were starting! I'm so glad to see that you made it!" Midnight hugged me into such a tight embrace, she was so close that I swear I could feel our nipples rubbing together, it made me feel slightly uncomfortable but she did let go rather quickly. Once she let go, we all started walking together towards Principal Nezu's office, Midnight and I discussed where I was from, our ages - which weren't that apart, she was two years my senior- I was so happy to have met her. She invited me for lunch later at noon but I wanted to be with my kids at least until they make some friends or are comfortable in their new learning environment, thankfully she fully understood and was willing to share with the kids and me whenever.  
Aizawa was mostly quiet since we met up with the Principal and Midnight but once Midnight left for her class, I took a slight moment to make sure that my kids had whatever they needed as well as where to find me. Yes, that mother's worry of the first day of school was kicking in, the second time in the semester. Aizawa tugged on my trench coat as soon as the bell rang "Come on, we're going to be late" he sounded tired already, I let out a heavy sighed, kissed my babies' foreheads, and follows Aizawa to his classroom.   
Honest to heavens, I felt like each step I took was like stepping on glass, I discretely did some breathing exercises to control myself but, in what felt like a blink of an eye, Aizawa and I were standing in front of the classroom door. I noticed that he stopped for a moment before sliding the door open, letting out a heavy sigh he finally opened the door "Mr. Aizawa!" a chorus of shocked voices was heard. We walked in and, honestly, I was expecting more yelling but the room stayed silent, I looked up at the kids and they all were looking intently at us "Mr. Aizawa sir! Glad to see you back on feet but are you sure you are in good shape to be here?" A young man with navy dark hair and glasses was standing next to his chair in the back of the class, he seemed rather serious. Definitely a class rep.   
Aizawa motioned him to sit down "I'm fine class, now be quiet because we have many things to cover and very little time," his stern response caused me to gaze at him with a raised eyebrow, was he going to be this stern with the kids?   
I saw a lingering shadow near me, out of instinct, I dropped and sweeped kick whatever it was looming. I went as far as grabbing whatever it was by the leg and throwing it to the back of the room, it was then when it hit the wall that I saw a tiny child with purple orbs on their head. One thing about me is that ever since I became a mom if I saw a child hurt I would run to their aid, and at this moment, I wish I didn't do such a thing because as soon as got close to the kid and pick them up, my boob got grabbed. While I was picking up the kid and dealing with the trauma that I was being groped in front of the whole class, two blond kids burst out laughing "Damn Mineta, you get beat and you still manage to pull this crap!"   
My eye was twitching but this is the first time I did meet the class, so naturally, I did what any other woman would do in this situation. I grabbed the purple hair pervert and smashed his face against the wall, this time I left him stuck there and went back to Aizawa's side. I was completely and utterly embarrassed. Aizawa went ahead and presented me to the rest of the class as the new homeroom assistant and he only presented me by Elena, this filled me with rage. I was not about to let the kids be so casual with me in terms of using my first name. "Well, she seems like she knows how to fight but what is her quirk?" one of the blonds asked in a very arrogant tone, I could feel a vein in my forehead pulsate.   
After a deep breath, I looked at the purple-haired boy and smiled "I'll show you," I simply replied. Standing in front of the classroom, extending my arms, I grabbed hold of the little pervert but I was not touching him. I used him as my puppet and moved him all across the room, blue strings connected my fingers to him but did not bother the other classroom. The girls were snickering maliciously while the boys were just entertained with my messing with the small pervert but that was enough messing around. I spun the kid around, placing him in a cacoon of my strings and placing him down on the empty chair and looked back at the ill-tempered looking blond "Pleasure to meet you _Ser nepriyatnyy_ , and if you didn't figure it out, my quirk is Puppetry" I finally replied, with an unbothered expression and tone, in reality, I just didn't care for such unpleasing people.   
And unpleasing is an understatement for him apparently. After hearing my little nickname for him, he burst out "What the hell did you call me, you hag?!" _If Niko was here, the poor boy would've lost his tongue already._ I didn't care to make eye contact with the boy so I just examined the rest of the class "I called you Sir Obnoxious in Russian, also, mind keeping your voice down?" 

"Ex-excuse me, ma'am, um, Elena, was it?" A kid with green wave-like hair interrupted us, "Ms. Gomez, please" I corrected him, throwing daggers at Aizawa who presented me so casually. I'm treating this as a job from my times in the mafia and I was never to be addressed so familiarly. The green-haired kid continued "You said your quirk was puppetry, can you tell us more about your quirk?" He was holding a pen and notebook, I raised an eyebrow questioning what his interest was, I could never be too trusting, even if I used my time-freeze quirk, if I'm on the ground it's useless. He must've noticed how inclined I was not to provide any information "If you're not comfortable that's okay!" he immediately said in a very shy, nervous, I-may-have-fucked-up-by-asking attitude, which made the classroom burst into giggles "Midoriya, she may not have minded it! Sorry teach if he offended you" said a boy with big elbows "By the way, _profesora_ , my name is Sero Hanta" he called me professor in Spanish, my eyes opened in astonishment " _Hablas español?!_ " my reply made the kid gasp and we began to have a small talk in Spanish, which made the rest of the class befuddled but it was nice that a kid that spoke Spanish was one of my students, maybe he'll make friends with my kids.   
I looked over to Midoriya "Hey, greenhead, for me to be able to use my quirk, I have to touch you." I opened my hand and let the strings come out once again "Once that is done, I'll be able to use you as my puppet but I can't control your quirk." The kid got so happy and began to write down in his notebook and murmur, this action alone made me clear any ideas that the kid could be a spy for any other mafia group. I looked at Aizawa, noticing that his eyes were closed which caused me to snarl under my breath, as a result, I ended up smacking him upside the head "Hey, aren't you a teacher?!" and the class burst out laughing but Aizawa immediately shot daggers at them, very intimidating but I myself didn't show any reaction "Had a good nap?" a rhetorical question, which did not receive an answer. Instead, I just laid on the wall whilst he explained to the kids about a festival that was coming up in two weeks, by what he's saying that must be the famous Sports Festival that Niko always goes on about.  
While they spoke about the festival, I couldn't help but notice Aizawa's attitude with the kids. He didn't seem interested at first but with the undertone of his voice, he actually wants the kids to do good on this. _Well, aren't you adorable with kids, Mr. Sunshine_.   
At last, homeroom was done with a bell ring and Hizashi burst through the door, scaring the everliving out of me. My reaction caused him to bust out laughing "Sorry about that Elena" he said as he wiped a tear away and hug me in front of everyone, causing the whole class to murmur. Another pet peeve, gossip, however, I didn't handle the situation well because I grabbed Hizashi by the wrist and pulled him out of the room and slammed him against the wall "Please don't be so casual with me when we're at work, we may be getting close but I do not like casual treatment at work" Hizashi was surprised at first but that immediately changed to a devilish grin, he spun us around, making me have my back against the wall now.   
He was towering over me, his expression didn't change, he grabbed a lock of my hair and placed it to his lips "Sure thing Ms. Gomez" he let go of my hair to trap me in once again "But next time, don't scold me in such manner, 'causes a man to think, you get me songbird?" I blushed upon hearing him call me songbird but thankfully Aizawa grabbed Hizashi's arm, pulling him away from me "The students are waiting, Present Mic" his voice was tense as if the current event had bothered him. Yet, I was thankful he interrupted.   
Hizashi just smiled "Sorry Sho," he looked back at me over his glasses "See you later?" I nodded, _was he this flirty in the beginning?_   
I noticed Aizawa walking away, so I followed but he was gaining some speed. Was he trying to get rid of me? "Hey! I'm supposed to be with you today, did you forget?" he stopped his tracks but he didn't turn around "Next time, try to behave like an official of the school, we normally send students to the Principal's Office for such behavior" his tone was null but under it, there was a lot of irritation in it. _What was this man's issue with me?!_ "Hold up, I'm sorry, nothing happened!" I said irritated but refraining from acting upon it. That's when he turned around, his eyes were intimidating, they showed some rage but it also seemed as if he was refraining himself as well "This is a school, Ms. Gomez" he said my last name in an undermining way, which caused me to lick my inner cheek and bite my tongue in place, the nerve on this sleepy pendejo.   
"Second of which, what kind of image would you give yourself? New teacher and already involved with the English teacher?" each word he said, he got closer towering over me, he was closer then Hizashi, and once again, I got a hit of his scent and warmth breath. No! I was mad at him. Looking straight at him I snorted and spat on his shoe " _otvratitel'naya svin'ya_ " I said and walked away, his face was bewildered by my actions but I had enough. "Where the hell are you going?!" his voice fading behind me as I got farther away "Away from your _machista_ ass!"  
  
*****  
  
Lunchtime arrived quickly, Kate was the first one to run to me, and that mothers happiness rush all over me. I caught her in my arms and just held on to her, hours apart felt like years "Oh my little puppet, did you miss mama?" I pulled her away softly just to examine her face, she already seemed grown, thankfully I once again noticed those baby features. Her big adorable cheeks, her soft blue with yellow streak eyes that seemed like an ocean with the sun's rays, her profile draped by her red bouncy fiery hair. Her braid must've been undone, good because it was made by Mr. Sunshine and right now I really didn't want to see him.   
My thoughts were interrupted by Katelina, who placed her hands on my cheeks and softly caressed them "How was your day mama?" I rolled my eye at the mere memory, my only response being an awkward smile as my head tilted to the side. Kate and I were interrupted when someone bumped my shoulder, only to see that it was Niko playing with me "Oi, did you forget about your other kids?" behind him, Ila popped up her head and smiled "Ugh, my _malen'kiye marionetki_ , come on let's eat together now."   
We found a table and sat down to eat, the majority of the time Niko was non-stop talking about their day and how well they were doing with their lessons. I was so happy that they were learning and enjoying their time here but I couldn't help but notice Ila wasn't eating her food properly "Is something bothering you my _ledyanaya printsessa_?" she looked at me surprised but then looked back down, she was avoiding eye contact, something was definitely wrong. I looked over to Niko but he also dropped his face "Okay, what happened? If I have to go mama bear just-" 

"I got my quirk mama!" Katelina said, interrupting my commencing rant. I looked at her and by the sad look her eyes expressed I already knew what it was "How did it happen?" I asked, attempting to remain calm "she cremated a paper that Nezu gave her." Niko finally responded, my eyes shut, yes, she got her father's quirk "Did anyone get hurt? Why not look for me when it happened?" Ila stabbed her fork on her food "Kate and everyone is fine, we did try to look for you but Aizawa said he hadn't seen you, question, where did you go?" Fuck "Mr. Aizawa and I had a disagreement, so I left and walked the grounds" Ila was going to continue but I noticed how she bit her tongue, which was a good move.   
It was quiet for a moment until I heard a male voice calling me "Hey Teach!" a red-haired kid with the two blonds from earlier were heading our way, Niko was going to stand up in defense but I held his arm to indicate they were alright. The boys looked at my kids questioningly, they've never seen each other so it's an expected reaction, I mentioned to them that they were my kids but I didn't know my student's names. They must've known by my reaction but the red-haired one just laughed it off "Don't worry teach, I'm Ejirou Kirishima and these two are Denki Kaminari and Katsuki Bakugo" I bobbed my head, which was a silent communicator that I understood and had nothing else to say "Teach is it okay if we get to know you a little bit?!" Denki said rather enthusiastically, Bakugo, on the other hand, didn't seem to be interested.   
Still, I let them sit down and we talked a bit about myself, things that were already common about me and the kids but they became less interested in me and more in Niko and Ila, as well as their quirks. They were getting along great but Ila kept looking away from Denki who was trying hard but respectfully to get her attention, I decided to look at where her eyes were focused on and I noticed that she was dazed on a student with multiple arms and a mask "Hey who is that scary looking kid?" I said pointing with my chin so that everyone could see who I was asking about "That's Shoji, pretty scary looking but he is a good guy, sort of silent type," as Kirishima responded I saw that my daughter had a never before seen light in her eyes. _Ostia_ , I could feel the grey hairs growing out now.   
"There's my favorite little red head!" I familiar voice yelled from afar, Katelina hopped off from my lap and ran towards Hizashi..who was walking next to Aizawa. Great. Hizashi grabbed Katelina, picking her up "What ya eatin' little lady?" Kate was in complete awe with him, she greeted Aizawa with a small wave and he returned it just the same "Mama made us lunch" she said finally replying back "Oh so that delicious meal was made by your momma?" she nodded eagerly, that silly little girl of mine. Aizawa looked at me and was about to speak but the bell rang at that moment, interrupting him, seeing that Kirishima, Kaminari and Bakugo were at my table he took a deep breath and went back into teacher mode "Hurry up and meet at the gates of the school, we have training today" I took Kate from Hizashi's arms and gave her to Niko "Go get your bags and make sure -"

"Hold up, are they coming too?" Aizawa asked surprised, I sent Niko and the kids away then turned to look at him "Is that going to be a problem?" I could see how he raised an irritated eyebrow under his bands but his mouth kept quiet, I snickered "Thats what I thought," then turned around to follow my kids. 


	6. Chapter 5: Training begins now

After lunch, we took off for ground Beta. Elena and her kids decided to take the back seats while the rest of the class spread throughout the bus with their friend groups. On our way, I discreetly kept sneaking glances at Elena, my sight of her would shift from the woman talking to her kids to the woman from that night. In a way, I felt disgusted with myself for keeping watch but at the same time, it's been so long since I embraced a woman. The desperation was on edge now.   
I shook my head in order to regain some sanity then looked at Elena once more, she had Katelina on her lap and was holding her by the wrist like talking to Nikolai and Ilana. She seemed to be teaching them some type of lesson and used Katelina as an example for throwing punches, at first I thought the woman was mad but then I saw Katelina smiling, the kid must be thinking it's a game. At one point Katelina began to laugh really loudly, making the whole class look back and smile "Katelina is really cute" said Kirishima "Kate? Huh?" Mina heard and attempted to repeat Kate's name but her pink face exuded confusion.   
A soft warm giggle resonated from Elena, almost as if the scary aura about her in the cafeteria had left her, looking at Mina she pointed one delicate finger to her luscious lips "Kah-teh-lee-nah" Mina repeated until she got it, both of them smiling now. The woman does have a way with the kids, I'll give her that.   
"Ms. Gomez, is Katelina and the others students of yours as well?" Midoriya asked, Elena was a bit thrown back, I'll admit it is an honest question, Elena does not look like she has given birth to three kids, she still has vibrantly young features to her. Elena gave a half-smile and shook her head "These are my two oldest kids, Nikolai, whose twelve, and Ilana who is ten." The bus went into mayhem, seeing such mature looking kids be younger than the whole group, Niko and Ila could easily pass to be freshmen in high school. The class immediately started to ask questions and I found out more about Elena, how she was only two years younger than me, that she had Niko at the age of sixteen, that she had to manage from some time being a mafia group leader and a mother. The woman was impressive, still, I acted as if none of it mattered, as if I wasn't interested but I had to give the kids some credit for helping me out a bit in getting to know Elena.  
Everything was good until one of the kids asked why did she move to Japan and her response kind of struck me, I noticed that the smile she had was fading, it wasn't as bright, it began to become a plain sad smile. The class went quiet but she finally responded "I was free'd," I noticed that she tightened her grip on Kate "I'm sorry I can't say more than that. I wish to gain your trust but I feel like I have already shared too much at the moment. I hope you all understand." The kids stayed quiet but the look on each of their faces showed some empathy and by what I'm getting from my class, they are willing to wait until trust is gained. 

*****

We finally arrived at the training grounds, the rest of the ride I decided to shut my eyes for a bit. Once out of the bus, I explained to the class that they will be free training but focusing on how to control their quirks. I could hear Elena's steps behind me as I walked away to find a place to watch, "Wait? That's all? Come on Mr. Sunshine," that little nickname of her's for me was starting to get on my nerves. "You can't be serious, is that all the class is going to be doing?" I let out a sigh, one thing that pushed my buttons was being told how my class should be managed "Ms. Gomez, these kids are capable of training by themselves." She was suddenly in front of me with her arms crossed, it may be that she did not like my answer.  
Thankfully, Mina and Ochaco interrupted us "Ms. Gomez, would you train with us? You are the new teachers' assistant right?" she looked at me as if questioning if she should go with them, since I didn't respond she put her hands in the pockets of her trench coat "I'm sorry girls, I was instructed to observe in the beginning," she saw the broken looks on their faces and immediately turned her head to hide her face "I'll be looking closely to you guys and later on try to help in the best that I can," both girls faces brightened once again and left to train. Elena watched them until they were far from us then turned back to me "If I see these kids lack anything, I'm jumping in on the spot and forgetting that little rule you set up when you tied me up" her tone was biteful, kind of interesting to see, mostly when she left strutting like she owned the place. Never actually noticed that she walked like that normally.   
I found a spot to be able to keep an eye on the students and Elena was right beside me as well. Since everything was going rather smoothly and nothing seemed to be out of place, I decided to get some shut-eye once again but I was suddenly startled by a Russian voice. When I looked to the side I saw Elena, trenchcoat hanging from a railing nearby, the arms of her dress-button down shirt were pulled up, only two middle buttons from her torso down, showing her cleavage and navel, dress pants had become very tight shorts. How did she undress so quickly? How did I miss seeing her undress?  
Shaking my head, I focused once again on the students but from the corner of my eye, I saw how she threw randomize hits at Niko. He was doing a great job in blocking her jabs, kicks, right hooks, left hooks, uppercuts. The woman was almost a killer with her combos but Niko was spectacularly evading each and every one. I do wonder why Niko isn't throwing back, could it be that it's his mom, or is it that he knows he is a big kid and needs to first see how it's done so that he can later practice? How is this a method of teaching them? What is this woman up to?  
They kept going at it and it was such an interesting scene that I found myself ignoring my students for what was going on. Eventually, Elena ran up to him, grabbed hold of a nearby pole, and kicked him right in the center of his chest, sending him flying to the ground. That must've definitely hurt. The woman hit her own kid with such strength and force, she was agile, quick. I must say, her fighting style may surpass my own. When Niko hit the ground Elena was already on top of him, I thought that maybe she was worried about him but she just began to yell "Niko, where the hell was the block on that move?!" Niko shot her a look of surprise from the ground "Are you kidding me?!" he said with complete asphyxiation in his voice. Elena helped him up and they both walked back to Kate and Ila, Ila was tying up her hair and adjusting some gloves on her hand, and Katelina who was holding a water bottle for Niko to take.   
Elena began to explain to Niko how he could've dodged or block that move she did, she said that his quirk was also a huge advantage when it came to it. _Could it be that they don't know how to manage their quirk?_  
Elena wiped off her sweat and just like Ila, she tied up her hair. Ila and her shared one glance and now it was a mom versus daughter training, however this time it was Ila doing the attacks, Ila was a bit slow but there was true potential in her movements. Elena blocked most of her daughter's punches, yet, she was taking damage, even when blocking. That means that even if Ila was slow, she was definitely strong for a ten-year-old. It still intrigues me that Elena trains them without using their quirks, I began to think if I should have the courage to ask, but then again, I wouldn't want her to think that I want to overstep her parenting/teaching skills.   
They stopped their session and I noticed that Elena was walking over to me, again with that strut of hers that makes her own the room. I pretended I wasn't watching her but my eyes did not fail to notice how sheer her shirt was and how exposed her navel and breast were. Shota, get a fucking grip.   
She leaned on the wall right next to me, the smell of her perfume mixed with sweat hit me like a ray of sun early in the morning, it was sweet, it made me want to just embrace her and take in that sweet floral smell of her. You're losing it, man. Elena was looking at the students but from the corner of my eye I saw that she switched her gaze to me, which sort of scared me but I didn't switch my sight from her, finally she broke the silence "So, should we see how the kids are doing in their free training?" I was in such a state of hypnotism because of her that I didn't respond, instead, I just walked away from her, heading towards the students.   
I heard her hurry behind me until she was right next to me "Are you always this friendly at work?" she said, her tone a sarcastic one, but I don't blame her for it. "Let's just check on the kids," I said after releasing a heavy sigh, her response, a simple head nod. I honestly didn't want to act so indifferently with her, yet in one single day, she has made me feel so many reckless emotions and sensations. _How is it that in all my life, logic- being the only thing keeping me sane- was simply throw out of the window when I was with her?_  
Getting jealous of her and Hizashi, the way she trained with her kids, her sudden undressing - _that I missed_ \- lastly her perfume, that was driving me insane. I need to relax.

*****

After checking on how the class was going and providing some advice on how to better their techniques, we headed back to the kids, Elena's kids. Elena was behind me looking at the ground and muttering stuff about the class "You good there?" I asked but when I actually looked at her, she looked like she had been through a storm, "Elena!" I exclaimed to get her attention. She looked at me with an open mouth, dazed and oblivious "Were you talking to me?" she said innocently, yup, she definitely wasn't listening to me, "What are you going on about?" I said as I turned to face her, not noticing how close she was. She looked up at me with a blank face followed by an opened mouth soft gasp "Oh, I was mumbling," finally, a reaction "Well, the students have potential, I still want to see how they are able to go about things with and without using their quirks. Once I see that I can come up with proper plans to train them." I couldn't hold back my smile, one look at her like this and you could tell that she was very excited "You know, I can't see your face but you probably have a nice smile."   
My eyes went wide, Elena was looking at me with the most relaxed expression, her facial features were soft and her lips just slightly raised at the corners. Behind her, a big explosion occurred followed by lightning bolts going everywhere and Midoriya screaming behind Bakugo, and yes, normally I would go check out what happened but seeing how Elena was at this moment, those three can ruin themselves for all I care.   
I took a big gulp, I wanted to compliment her but I took so long to say anything that she just started getting nervous "Forget I said anything, come on, my kiddies are waiting" and with that, she took off. Looking at her run I noticed what I was doing, I was letting feelings develop while on a job, my job is to protect them, that's it. Losing myself in my thoughts, I didn't notice who was in my way when I bumped into something, I looked down and saw Kate sitting on the floor, I noticed that she was the thing I bumped into, I immediately acted "Kate, I'm sorry! I wasn't watching" she wiped her hair away from her face "That's okay Mr. Aizawa, are you okay?" how cute that she was worried about me.   
I patted her head and reassured that I was fine. She proceeded to explain that Elena sent her over to me to keep watch of her while they did another training, I agreed but mostly because I was going to tie Katelina's hair again, how could a small child have so much hair? Once again, I get lost when it comes to Elena, another training? "Kate, what do you mean your mom is doing another training?" Kate struggling with her hair in her face once again "You're going to have to watch this" she said with that child-like amazement. She guided me to a spot where I could see both Ila and Niko, as well as Elena, whom were all standing between two buildings. I sat down on the floor and attempted to tie Kate's hair into a simple fish braid with one hand while watching the show that was able to go down. I noticed that Ila charged towards her mother, the first attack was a frontal jab, which Elena quickly dodged by grabbing Ila's wrist and flipping her over her shoulder, sending her backfirst into the concrete. Elena had handled Ila but Niko was coming in with a sweep kick making Elena loose her balance but she was quick, she had impulsed herself just enough to go into a backflip and landing on her feet once again.   
A whistle escaped my lips, which Kate heard "I know right" she replied, her gaze not leaving her family. Elena ran towards Niko, throwing a right hook to his side causing him to stumble but while she was focused on Niko, Ila came in and kicked Elena's left side, causing her to fall. While Elena was on the floor, Niko suddenly appeared beside her picking her up and tossed her a few feet away but she was able to use her puppet strings as a lasso on of the light posts. Elena was now on top of the light post and you could see her raged face, "Uh-oh" said Katelina, apparently knowing what would happen now. I saw Elena move her hands and suddenly Ila was the one attacking Niko, everything Elena did, Ila would mirror to a tee, Niko did try to block but Ila managed to better in speed and strength. This was Elena's doing, this is what she was capable of.   
The three were going at it, it didn't seem like mother and children, this fight even seemed real. I noticed that Ila stopped moving and that suddenly Niko grabbed her, when I saw Elena have her hands held together I knew that this was her still, then she lept off the light post and I saw how Niko and Ila left flying away towards their mother, however they seemed rather lifted. Looking back at Elena, her hands were raised above her head and now it made sense, when she fell, she went from behind the post, meaning that Niko and Ila were heading -bam- to the post. With that, Niko and Ila fell to the ground, both groaning and struggling to get up, as for Elena, she was already on her way over to Kate and me. Elena did stop mid-way after a strong breeze hit her, only that strong breeze was Niko with his Mach-20 speed, he was jumping up and down and zoomed back to pick up his sister and back to his mom, picking her up too, making a giat group hug. Elena was laughing and yelling at Niko to let her go. It was the picture perfect family moment right there.   
They got to Kate and me, finally but the smile on his face faded away when he saw Katelina with me, yet, he attempted to hide his emotions. He picked up Kate and looked at her in the eyes "My red wolf, did you tie your hair so pretty like that?" Kateline smiled so innocently "No, Mr. Aizawa did" Elena's glance was suddenly on me "You did that?" she looked back at the braid and at me, she seemed happy about it but Niko and Ila seemed all the contrary.  
Niko fixed his hold on Katelina and his smiled "You look beautiful as always, enana" he said hugging her tightly but shot daggers at me. Did this kid have an issue with me now?   
The class was over now and everyone was on their way out, including Niko, Ila and Kate. As they took their leave, Elena stayed back watching until they were far from us, she then turned to face me with a rather serious but uncomfortable face "Listen," she began, looking down at the floor but her eyes suddenly flicked right up at me, as if those golden orbs were staring right at my soul "I want to apologize for snapping earlier" I held up a hand, stopping her from going on in the apology. I was so nervous, that I believe she heard me gulp "I should be the one apologizing, I haven't been the best...whatever I am to you. All I've done today is been indifferent to you, I'll take my role as a caretaker better."   
Her look softened, but, it wasn't the look I expected, it seemed more that she didn't like what I said - _did my apology not seem honest?_ \- she got closer to me and fixed a strand of hair away from my eyes "You're forgiven, testarudo" I noticed her lips part once more but she just gave me a small smile and walked away. _This woman will probably be the end of me_. 

*****

The day was finally over, Elena was speaking with Midnight and Mic, as well as taking some papers from Principal Nezu. When the kids showed up, we were on our way back home. The kids began to talk about what they thought about the students and Niko began to bother his sister about a boy, I really didn't feel comfortable about this conversation. Thankfully, Katelina's stomach growled very loudly, we all laughed and began to talk about dinner and it seems that everyone wanted something different. Niko wanted meat, Ilana wanted fish and Katelina just wanted bread - yes, just bread.   
The kids began tobicker between themselves, it was getting somewhat annoying "Word of advice, don't have kids" Elena said to me, loudly enough to get the kids attention and having them react differently, she obviously couldn't contain the laugh she just bursted out, it was one of those vivid laughs, it was loud enough that it startled the people from across the street.   
Elena covered her mouth and breathed, in attempts to control herself "I'm sorry my puppets," she paused for a giggle then linked her arms with me "Mr. Sunshine here will take us to the nearest market so that I may feed you, isn't that right?" I let out a heavy sigh, not because her actions bothered me but because I wish that this woman didn't act as such, she made my mind go so many places at once, it gave me a headache. "Elena, the nearest market is passed my house -" 

" _Ideal'no_! We'll drop off the kids at home and then we'll go buy the things for dinner"

"You're not thinking of leaving them alone are you?" 

"Why not? They've stayed alone plenty of times" 

"Why are you two bickering as if you were together?" Niko said, Elena just looked at me softly and let go of my arm. They began to bicker in Russian until she flung her arms and raised her voice "We will talk at home, once homework is done, body's are washed and hair is brushed. _Yachist_?"

" _Da, mem_ " he replied in a soft but anger filled tone " _Davay_ " he said to his sisters and they hurried along.   
The rest of the walk home was silent afterwards. Elena went up with the kids and came out wearing a black muscle shirt, a blonde shoulder length wig and leggings "You look like an American tourist" I say as she is walking towards me "Shut up" she said with an embarrassed laugh. We did some small talk on our way to the supermarket, she talked about what she might serve for dinner and about how some things are different in Russia. Listening to her closely it would seem that she misses her home dearly.   
Finally at the market, Elena grabbed a basket but I quickly took it away "Hey, I can hold my own basket" she said as she attempted to take it away from me but I nudged her back a bit with my foot "Let me carry it, I don't want you to feel like you're doing everything" she once again looked at me and tisked "Okay, okay" she finally said with her arms up but with a gentle smile at me and I gestured for her to go first.   
We went through the market, Elena too focused on grabbing the necessary items. She looked like a normal woman, just going about the end of her day. She was super focused until she saw a box of lemon crackers and gasped softly, almost in awe really. Picking up the box she continued to stare at it, as if she was reflecting on it, I noticed a glistening water droplet fall down her cheek. I placed down the basket and walked over to her "Elena?" I gently wiped her cheek, she looked at me and gently grased her eye "Oh" she said sniffing back the rest of her tears "I'm sorry, these just brought back many memories" she paused, taking a deep breath "these were Niko's favorites when we moved to Japan" her sight now not separating from the box "his step-dad," she rolled her eyes "his dad, my ex, he bough this for him when they first met."   
She began to tremble and I got controlled my instincts, I wrapped my free arm around her and pulled her in to me. Her face hid in my chest and I felt her arms wrap gently around me "Thank you" she said softly, in an almost heartbreaking tone of voice, her breath was steady as if she was in attempts to calm herself. Once calm she backed away, I moved the strands of her wig away from her face, her eyes met mine and she gently played with strands of my hair "Thank you for holding me, Mr. Sunshine."   
  
*****  
Our way back home was quiet, not a single word came from our mouths. When we got home, I helped her with dinner by setting up the table and doing the dishes afterwords. Once the kitchen was spotless, I went over to my bedroom to grab a change of clothes and noticed Elena was brushing her long, silky brown hair on the bed, her PJ's super short, tight pants and a sweater. "Oh, I thought you were Niko for a second" she said after noticing me "Sorry if I startled you, I just need to grab some clothes" she nodded and continued brushing her hair, the atmosphere around her felt off. I wanted to leave it alone but I simply couldn't, so holding my clothes I turned to her "Would you like me to stay with you while you talk to your kids?" her beautiful sun-filled eyes softened their gaze, those amazon-built legs made their way to me, she placed her hands on my chest and she was slightly pushing me out "Don't worry about me, you mummified hero, go take a shower and I'll deal with my offsprings."   
When out of the room, I could feel myself drooling like a fool. Once again the man in me saw a woman, forgetting that this woman is a civilian under my care, a mother with three minor kids, for some reason I only saw a beautiful foreigned woman with sensitivity and emotion for the things she does. I took a deep breath and repeated that I can't get emotionally entangled with her. 


End file.
